The Only Exception
by Chwyn
Summary: "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa setenang itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau bilang kau mencintainya, apa seperti ini reaksi orang yang jatuh cinta?" tanya Donghae sinis. "Kau sendiri bereaksi berlebihan untuk ukuran seseorang yang hanya ingin berteman dengannya," balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah sinisnya. HAEHYUK story
1. The Daily Lifes

**Saya membawakan ff baru ^^ dan untuk pertama kalinya saya membuat ff dengan dua pairing utama, jadi ceritanya lumayan padat dan panjang. **

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon**

**And all Super Junior member as themselves**

**Genre**

**Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, Alternate Universe, OOC, alur lambat. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you want to flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**Hyukjae tidak pernah percaya ada seseorang yang dengan tulus memberikan bantuan kepada orang lain. Apalagi orang tersebut orang asing. Semua orang pasti mempunyai kepentingan pribadi dibalik tindakannya. Entah untuk balasan yang sama, uang, nama baik, ataupun pujian.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja_ terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah halte bus tanpa berniat untuk menaiki salah satupun bus yang berhenti di depannya. _Namja_ tersebut hanya memandang kosong kekeramaian lalu lintas di hadapannya. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana. Bahkan ketika seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya yang sedang memangku anak kecil bertanya kepadanya mengapa ia belum pulang—setelah melihat seragam sekolah yang dipakainya dan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan jam delapan malam lewat, _namja_ itu bahkan tidak mau repot-repot menjawab. Untuk mencegah hal itu terulang, _namja_ tersebut memasang headset ke telinganya dan berpura-pura seolah dia sedang menikmati alunan lagu yang keluar dari headset tersebut.

_Namja_ tersebut memang sangat suka menghabiskan waktunya di halte bus sepulang sekolah. Di sini dia bisa memperhatikan berbagai jenis manusia. Walaupun baginya manusia semuanya sama—egois—hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Hyukjae tidak pernah percaya ada seseorang yang dengan tulus memberikan bantuan kepada orang lain. Apalagi orang tersebut orang asing. Semua orang pasti mempunyai kepentingan pribadi dibalik tindakannya. Entah untuk balasan yang sama, uang, nama baik, ataupun pujian. Menunggu di halte bus—meskipun dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ditunggunya—seolah memberikan harapan tersendiri buatnya akan hari esok yang lebih baik—mungkin.

Tidak. Kehidupannya baik-baik saja. Mengeluh bukanlah sifatnya. Dia sudah berhenti menyalahkan Tuhan sejak lama. Bahkan jika dia berteriak sekencang apapun menyuarakan protesnya tidak akan ada yang menjawab teriakannya kecuali beberapa orang yang merasa terganggu dan menyuruhnya untuk diam. Lebih baik dia menggunakan tenaganya untuk mencari uang dan bertahan hidup karena dia juga bukan _namja_ yang berpikiran sempit tentang hidup. Orang yang menyedihkan baginya bukan seorang pengemis ataupun orang cacat atau lumpuh. Orang yang paling menyedihkan baginya adalah orang yang hanya bisa menyalahkan Tuhan atas setiap kemalangan yang menimpanya dan memilih untuk bunuh diri.

Dirapatkannya jaket yang dipakainya setelah merasakan hembusan angin malam yang cukup membuat siapapun kedinginan bahkan jika hanya semenit membiarkan tubuhmu tanpa perlindungan mantel atau jaket. Tidak diperdulikannya angin yang juga ikut mengacak-acak rambutnya yang diwarnai pirang. Beberapa _namja_ yang lewat dihadapannya pun menyempatkan diri untuk menatapnya lama karena wajahnya yang terlihat manis untuk ukuran seorang _namja_ sebelum dengan berat hati meninggalkan tempat tersebut karena tatapan tajam dan dingin dari sang _namja_ berambut pirang. Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, _namja_ tersebut pun berlalu pergi.

"_Annyeonghaseyo…_"

Hanya itu kalimat yang dilontarkannya kepada pemilik sebuah café tempatnya bekerja. Namja pirang tersebut segera berlalu ke belakang dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam kerjanya. Dia memang bekerja sebagai salah satu pegawai di sebuah café yang buka hingga jam dua pagi. Setelah itu, _namja_ tersebut bergegas keluar dan berdiri di belakang konter menunggu pelanggan. Sebenarnya namja tersebut sudah terlambat sejam lebih dari waktu bekerjanya, tetapi sang pemilik café cukup maklum mengingat pegawainya tersebut adalah murid sekolahan. Mungkin dia baru saja pulang dari kerja kelompok atau semacamnya, pikirnya.

"Jangan lupa membersihkan dan kunci pintunya baik-baik setelah menutup toko, Hyukjae _ssi_," kata sang pemilik café mengingatkan.

"_Ne, sajangnim_," balas namja yang dipanggil Hyukjae sambil menganggukkan kepala sekenanya.

"Kalau begitu saya pulang dulu," kata sang pemilik café, tetapi Hyukjae tidak repot-repot menjawab.

Namja yang bernama Hyukjae tersebut memang bekerja di café tersebut sejak kelas satu SMA untuk membiayai rumah kontrakan dan beberapa keperluan sekolahnya. Beruntung dia berhasil mendapat beasiswa sehingga tidak perlu membayar uang sekolah. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah, dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di halte bus—terkadang di perpustakaan sekolah kalau ada tugas—dan bekerja di café pada malam hari.

Beberapa pelanggan mulai datang. Café tersebut memang terkenal dengan aneka macam rasa kopi ditambah kudapan yang pas, sehingga banyak pegawai yang pulang dari lembur mampir ke situ. Beberapa juga sepertinya mahasiswa atau murid sekolahan yang hanya ingin menghabiskan malam berkumpul bersama. Seorang _namja_ terlihat memasuki café tersebut.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Anda mau pesan apa?"

"American Cappucino satu."

"Harganya seribu lima ratus _won_."

"…"

"Maaf."

"Ah… eh… ya…" seperti baru tersadar dari khayalannya, _namja_ tersebut tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan tolong-katakan-sekali-lagi.

"Anda harus membayar pesanan Anda terlebih dahulu."

_Namja_ tersebut segera mengambil dompet dan mengeluarkan uang seribu _won_ dua lembar dan menyerahkannya kepada Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengambil dan mengembalikan sisanya.

"Saya akan segera membuatkan pesanan Anda."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mematikan lampu dan memastikan tidak ada yang terlupa, Hyukjae menutup dan mengunci café tempatnya bekerja dan bergegas pulang. Malam sudah semakin larut dan angin malam semakin tidak bersahabat. Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri malam dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia ingin segera sampai dan bergelung di bawah hangatnya selimut. Rumahnya lumayan dekat dengan café tempatnya bekerja. Jaraknya hanya terpisah tiga blok berjalan kaki. Jalanan pun tampak lenggang, hanya ada satu dua mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sesampainya di rumah, Hyukjae mengangtung jaketnya dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan piyama. Setelah menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajahnya, dia segera naik ke tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya hingga hanya kepalanya yang terlihat.

Walaupun disebut rumah kontrakan, tetapi luasnya tidak seberapa. Hanya ada sebuah kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dapur, dan sebuah ruang tamu yang tidak terpakai. Hyukjae memang tidak pernah menerima tamu selama tinggal di sini. Bahkan rumah kontrakan tersebut terbilang kosong untuk sebuah tempat yang berpenghuni. Selain perabotan standar seperti tempat tidur, lemari, jam dinding, dua buah meja, dan beberapa peralatan memasak dan mandi, tidak ada yang kelihatannya mewah. Hanya satu hal yang kelihatannya mencolok dari beberapa barang yang ada di situ, yaitu sebuah panci yang di dalamnya berisi amplop hasil gaji dari sang pemilik rumah kontrakan yang beberapa menyembul keluar.

Hyukjae memang jarang menggunakan gajinya. Dia hanya menggunakannya untuk membeli _ramyun_ sebagai makanannya selama sebulan, sabun, pasta gigi, selebihnya dia menggunakan gajinya untuk membayar uang kontrakan dan membeli beberapa keperluan sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari pagi yang menerobos di celah-celah jendela kamarnya dan suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang membangunkan Hyukjae dari tidur singkatnya. Ya, setiap hari dia hanya bisa menikmati tidur tiga sampai empat jam sehari. Dia segera beranjak dari tidurnya untuk kembali memulai rutinitas paginya, yaitu ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**_Annyeong yeoreobun_**** ^^ saya datang membawa ff HAEHYUK yang baru. Yup, buat yang sudah pernah menonton drama Korea 49 Days pasti mengenali beberapa deskripsi di atas. Tapi ff HAEHYUK kali ini bukan terinspirasi dari drama tersebut, hanya mengambil beberapa detail dari kehidupan salah satu karakternya untuk kebutuhan cerita.**

**Mungkin agak ngebosenin ya, mengingat terlalu banyak deskripsi dan kurangnya percakapan, tapi ya, memang harus begitu :p saya kan mau memperkenalkan karakter utama dari ff ini V^^**

**_Eotteoke_****?**

**Kota Daeng, 15042012 **


	2. Ada Apa Dengan Hidupmu?

**Annyeong ^^ sepertinya tiga bulan ini merupakan bulan-bulan penuh ujian, test, dsb ya u,u yang lagi pada ujian, test, dan semacamnya Author ucapkan HWAITING! Semoga berjalan labcar dan hasilnya memuaskan! Amin ^^**

**Mianhamnida, updatenya lama, baru benar-benar bisa update sekarang ^^ Well, happy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon**

**And all Super Junior member as themselves**

**Genre**

**Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated**

**T**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, Alternate Universe, OOC, alur lambat. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you want to flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**Donghae sudah lama memperhatikan Hyukjae. Bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru, Donghae selalu merasa ada yang menariknya untuk dekat dengan _namja_ tersebut.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae bergegas menuju kelasnya walaupun bel masuk baru akan berbunyi dua puluh menit lagi. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sapaan dari beberapa _yeoja_ dan _namja_ teman sekelasnya. Apalagi sekarang terdengar beberapa sapaan aneh dari para _namja_ yang sedang mencoba menggodanya. 'Cih, menyebalkan'.

Inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Hyukjae lebih suka datang tepat sebelum satu murid pun penghuni Paran High School yang datang. Dia sangat membenci acara berbasa-basi dan permainan kelas sosial lainnya dari para penghuni sekolah elite tersebut. Alasan lain yang paling membuatnya tidak nyaman adalah godaan dari beberapa _namja_ yang terpesona oleh wajahnya yang—menurut mereka—manis. 'What the hell with those man!' Seperti yang baru saja didapatinya saat melewati kelas 2-4. Well, dia hanya perlu berbelok di tikungan sebelah kiri dan… Di depan kelasnya berdiri beberapa _namja_ dan _yeoja_ dengan status murid elite Paran High School karena latar belakang kelas sosial mereka. Dihelanya nafasnya sekali tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Hi, manis, tumben kau terlambat," kata salah seorang _namja_ yang mempunyai lesung pipi di kedua pipinya saat tersenyum—seperti yang baru saja dilakukannya.

Hyukjae kembali mengacuhkan mereka seperti biasanya. Tetapi kali ini sepertinya dia tidak akan dibiarkan masuk ke kelas dengan mudah. Lengannya kini dipegang oleh salah satu _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan senyum yang lebih mirip seringaian.

"Mau ke mana manis? Bel tanda masuk belum berbunyi. Bagaimana kalau menemani kami mengobrol sebentar?" tawarnya masih dengan senyum yang lebih mirip seringaian terpasang di wajahnya. Hyukjae mencoba melepaskan lengan kirinya yang ditahan oleh _namja_ tersebut.

"Hei, easy baby, I just want to talk to you. Mungkin satu dua kalimat yang keluar dari bibir manismu cukup sebagai awal perkenalan kita," katanya sambil mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada lengan Hyukjae.

"Sepertinya dia takut dengan seringai yang terpasang di wajahmu, Kyuhyun," kata _namja_ lain berkepala besar.

"Justru kau yang menakutinya, _hyung_," _namja_ yang berkepala besar tersebut mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kyuhyun, "dengan kepala besarmu itu," lanjut _namja_ yang bernama Kyuhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"_Ya!_ Kau…"

_Namja_ berkepala besar tersebut langsung bereaksi dengan mengangkat tangannya untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan di kepala Kyuhyun, tetapi _namja_ dengan lesung pipi segera menahannya.

"Kalau kalian bertengkar kalian benar-benar akan menakutinya."

Hyukjae benar-benar membenci situasinya saat ini di mana dia terjebak di antara para _namja_ yang menurutnya gila.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya salah satu _yeoja_ memutar kedua bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah laku para _namja_ di depannya. "Apa hanya untuk ini kita berdiri selama setengah jam di depan kelasku?" lanjutnya sambil merapikan poninya di cermin.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengikuti kami berdiri di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Itu karena kalian bilang sedang menunggu seseorang yang spesial dan… well, aku tidak melihat ada yang istimewa dari Hyukjae," jawabnya sambil memandang Hyukjae dari atas ke bawah.

"Kalau kau tidak suka kau boleh pergi."

"Kelasku _di sini_. Bukankah seharusnya kau yang pergi? Sana, kembali—"

"Bisakah kau melepaskan lenganku sekarang?" tanya Hyukjae menginterupsi perdebatan tidak penting yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya. Pertanyaan dari Hyukjae langsung membuat para _namja_ kembali fokus kepadanya.

"Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan suaramu yang indah itu. Well, sepertinya tidak sia-sia aku menunggumu," kata Kyuhyun—dan kali ini benar-benar memperlihatkan _evil smirk_ kebanggaannya.

Bel akhirnya berbunyi menandakan sudah waktunya para murid masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Dan bunyi bel itupun yang menyelamatkan Hyukjae. Setelah mengatakan maaf sekenanya, Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya. Tanpa mengatakan balasannya Hyukjae langsung masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di bangkunya di deretan paling belakang. Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya dengan terpaksa meninggalkan kelas tersebut karena guru yang akan mengajar di kelas itu sudah datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau dari mana saja, Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di kantin sekolah untuk menikmati istirahat makan siang. Seperti biasa, di salah satu meja yang sudah menjadi 'milik' mereka, terlihat Kyuhyun, Donghae—_namja_ yang barusan ditanya oleh Kyuhyun, _namja_ berkepala besar, _namja_ berlesung pipi, dan seorang _namja_ yang rambutnya dipotong pendek rapi berwarna hitam.

"Aku sedang malas mengikuti jam pertama, jadi aku ke perpustakaan untuk tidur," jawab _namja_ yang bernama Donghae tersebut.

"Dasar ikan malas! Mentang-mentang _appa_mu seorang importir hasil laut yang sukses kerjaanmu hanya tidur jika malas mengikuti pelajaran," kata _namja_ berkepala besar.

"Anni, Yesung _hyung_, aku benar-benar sedang malas mengikuti kelas Bahasa Inggris tadi," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Huh, kau sih, enak. Kau sudah menguasai Bahasa Inggris. Aku…" kata _namja_ berambut pendek berwarna hitam sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Aigo~, neomu kyeopta_," kata Kyuhyun gemas sambil mencubit kedua pipi _namja_ tersebut.

"_Ya!_ Lepaskan!"

"Kau sangat imut, Minnie-_ah_, membuatku ingin memakanmu," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai. _Namja_ berambut pendek berwarna hitam tersebut hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Aku tidak akan mempan dengan kata-kata manismu, Tuan Cho. Dan apa-apaan panggilan barusan, panggil aku Sungmin, atau kalau kau tidak mau mendapat bogem mentah dariku karena ocehanmu barusan, panggil aku Master Lee," kata _namja_ bernama Lee Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya sepupumu menguasai martial arts kalau melihat tingkahnya barusan, Donghae-_ah_," kata _namja_ berlesung pipi. Donghae hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan pendapat barusan.

"Bukankah kau juga menguasai Taekwondo, Siwon-_ah_. Mungkin kita bisa mengadakan pertandingan untuk membuktikan kehebatanku," tawar Sungmin.

"Ahahha, aku percaya. Lagipula kalau kita bertanding aku juga harus menghadapi salah satu kemurkaan Lucifer karena berani memukulmu," kata _namja_ berlesung pipi yang bernama Siwon sambil memandang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan bilang kau hanya mencari alasan karena takut padaku. Lagipula apa hubungannya Lucifer dan Kyuhyun?"

"Apa kau belum tahu kalau Kyuhyun bisa berubah menjadi Lucifer?"

"_Ya!_ Siwon-_ah_, kami—" Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meneriakkan protesnya bersamaan.

"See what I mean!" kata Siwon meminta persetujuan dari teman-temannya yang lain. Yesung dan Donghae tertawa sebagai jawabannya.

"Aish, kau berhasil merusak moodku hari ini, Kyu!" kata Sungmin sambil berdiri meninggalkan kantin.

"Tapi aku tidak… arghhh…" Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Yesung dan Donghae kembali tertawa. Siwon pun akhirnya ikut menertawakan Kyuhyun. Mereka dihadiahi deathglare terbaik dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Berhentilah tertawa, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang menghiraukan protes dari Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kalau tidak sedang ada tugas, Hyukjae lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di atas atap sekolah. Menikmati semilir angin yang membelai rambutnya. Lumayan untuk membuatmu tidur lelap selama satu jam. Tetapi sekarang dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Hyukjae malas kalau harus menghadapi gerombolan yang berdiri di depan kelasnya tadi pagi. Diambilnya buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajari setelah bunyi bel istirahat berakhir dan mulai membaca.

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan murid di sekolah ini, Hyukjae harus belajar dua kali lebih keras untuk mempertahankan beasiswanya. Murid lain hanya perlu membayar uang sekolah dan mengikuti les untuk mata pelajaran yang sulit mereka kuasai dan bisa dipastikan mereka akan naik kelas dan lulus dengan ijazah keluaran Paran High School. Sementara Hyukjae bahkan tidak mampu mengikuti satupun ekstrakurikuler yang tersedia di sekolah elite tersebut apalagi harus mengikuti les tambahan untuk membantunya memahami satu mata pelajaran.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sebuah pertanyaan menginterupsi kegiatan membaca Hyukjae. 'Bukankah sudah jelas aku sedang membaca,' batinnya kesal. Tetapi Hyukjae memilih melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Kau sudah makan? Aku membawakanmu roti dan—"

"_Kamsahamnida_, Donghae _ssi_, tapi tidak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang membaca?" kata Hyukjae memotong kalimat Donghae.

"Kau boleh melanjutkan bacaanmu tapi jangan lupa makan ini, _ne_!" kata Donghae sambil meletakkan roti dan susu kotak yang dibelinya untuk Hyukjae di atas meja _namja_ tersebut.

Donghae yang sebenarnya ingin melihat Hyukjae makan terpaksa kembali ke tempat duduknya karena bel tanda istirahat berakhir sudah berbunyi. Lima menit kemudian guru mereka sudah datang.

"Apa Anda berniat makan selama pelajaran berlangsung Hyukjae _ssi_?" tanya sang guru.

"_Anniseumnida, Jung songsaengnim_," jawab Hyukjae sambil menunduk sopan.

Hyukjae yang baru sadar kalau makanan yang diberikan oleh Donghae ternyata diletakkan di atas mejanya segera menyingkirkan makanan tersebut ke dalam laci mejanya. Hingga bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Hyukjae tetap tidak memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh Donghae. Donghae yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dan memandang sendu kepada Hyukjae.

Donghae sudah lama memperhatikan Hyukjae. Bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu ketika upacara penerimaan murid baru, Donghae selalu merasa ada yang menariknya untuk dekat dengan _namja_ tersebut. Sayangnya sikap Hyukjae yang menutup diri dan seolah memang tidak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya dan kelas mereka yang terpisah membuat Donghae tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk dekat dengan _namja_ tersebut. Kesempatan pertamanya untuk mengenal Hyukjae baru datang saat mereka kelas dua dan masuk di kelas yang sama. Tetapi apa yang Donghae tahu hanya nama dan kenyataan kalau Hyukjae masuk ke sekolah ini dengan beasiswa penuh.

Beranjak ke kelas tiga, Donghae mulai berani mengikuti Hyukjae diam-diam. Dan dari hasil kegiatan menguntitnya, Donghae tahu kalau Hyukjae tinggal sendiri di sebuah daerah—yang terbilang—kumuh di pinggiran kota Seoul dan menyewa sebuah rumah kontrakan yang sangat kecil. Donghae juga tahu kalau Hyukjae bekerja pada malam hari di sebuah café tiga blok dari tempat tinggalnya—setelah bertanya kepada sang pemilik rumah kontrakan—dan menghabiskan waktunya di halte bus menunggu hingga waktunya bekerja. Selebihnya, Donghae sudah menghapal jadwal datang dan pulang sekolah Hyukjae, di mana dia biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dan mata pelajaran apa yang paling dikuasainya.

Beberapa bulan ini Donghae mulai rajin menyapa Hyukjae dan menawarinya makan atau minum dan terkadang belajar bersama yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi Hyukjae. Baru kali ini Hyukjae berbicara padanya walaupun dengan nada datar. Tetapi itu sudah bisa membuat Donghae tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena Hyukjae ternyata mengetahui namanya.

Tetapi itu semua tidaklah cukup untuk memahami alasan dibalik sikap anti sosial Hyukjae. Entah mengapa Donghae sangat ingin menghapus ekspresi terluka dari wajah Hyukjae dan membuatnya tersenyum. Kedengarannya sangat naïf, tetapi itulah yang dirasakannya. 'Aku seperti orang yang sedang mengejar cintanya saja,' pikirnya. 'Hell, bukankah Hyukjae juga seorang namja, jangan bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta pada seorang namja!' Masa bodoh dengan itu semua, yang Donghae inginkan sekarang hanyalah agar dia bisa berteman dengan Hyukjae. Biar waktu yang memastikan perasaan apa yang dipunyainya untuk _namja_ tersebut.

Karena sepertinya Donghae masih betah di kelasnya sementara di kelas hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Biasanya dia akan menunggu sampai kelas kosong ditambah lima belas menit untuk memastikan hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih berkeliaran di koridor sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang. Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Donghae, Hyukjae berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Donghae yang baru sadar kalau Hyukjae sudah meninggalkan kelas setelah punggung Hyukjae menghilang dari pandangannya segera menyambar tasnya dan mengejar Hyukjae. Rupanya dia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tidak sadar kelasnya sudah kosong. Donghae hanya sempat melihat Hyukjae yang berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah.

'Apa yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupmu Hyukjae hingga kau begitu tertutup pada semua orang?' tanya Donghae dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Sebenarnya, chapter satu bukan prolog kok, tapi memang langsung chapter satu *gimana ya ngejelasinnya. Pokoknya, selama beberapa chapter ke depan bakalan berisi pengenalan tokoh doang, tapi untuk Hyukjae bakalan dijelasin sampai akhir cerita. Terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan meripiu ff Author ^^**

**Buat yang ngeripiu lewat akun, Author sudah balas di akun masing-masing, silahkan di cek! ^^ di sini Author hanya membalas ripiu yang gak login ^^**

**kyukyu : update ^^**

**Kaguya : semoga chapter ini lebih panjang. Sabar aja ya, ff ini penuh dengan konflik kok, jadi tinggal ikutin alurnya aja ^^ gomawo ^^**

**anchofishy : iya, pegawainya cuma Hyuk sama pemilik toko ^^**

**sora tuing-tuing : hehhe, iya, soalnya karakternya pas. Semoga chapter ini konfliknya sudah mulai kelihatan**

**eotteohke?**

**Kota Daeng, 16042012**


	3. Arghhh

**Chapter Sebelumnya…**

_Karena sepertinya Donghae masih betah di kelasnya sementara di kelas hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Biasanya dia akan menunggu sampai kelas kosong ditambah lima belas menit untuk memastikan hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih berkeliaran di koridor sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang. Tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Donghae, Hyukjae berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Donghae yang baru sadar kalau Hyukjae sudah meninggalkan kelas setelah punggung Hyukjae menghilang dari pandangannya segera menyambar tasnya dan mengejar Hyukjae. Rupanya dia terlalu larut dalam lamunannya hingga tidak sadar kelasnya sudah kosong. Donghae hanya sempat melihat Hyukjae yang berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah._

_'Apa yang sudah terjadi dalam hidupmu Hyukjae hingga kau begitu tertutup pada semua orang?' tanya Donghae dalam hati._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon**

**And all Super Junior member as themselves**

**Genre**

**Drama, Family, Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated**

**T**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, Alternate Universe, OOC, alur lambat. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you want to flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**Begitu mendengar kata _namja_ cantik, Donghae hanya bisa membayangkan seseorang. Seseorang yang selama dua tahun ini mengusik tidurnya dan membuatnya nelangsa. Bagaimana tidak, _namja_ itu bahkan sanggup membuatnya tidak sanggup berkedip menatapnya. _Namja _yang selalu mengusik pikirannya dengan pertanyaan 'Apa kau bahkan pernah tersenyum?' _Namja_ yang tadi pagi menyebut namanya dan Donghae ingin mendengarnya lagi. Mendengar namanya disebut oleh _namja_ tersebut, berkali-kali, dan dia tidak akan pernah merasa bosan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Donghae-_ah_, di sini!" kata Kyuhyun memanggil Donghae yang bukannya menuju parkiran tetapi berdiri mematung di depan gerbang.

"Kau dari mana saja, Hae-_ah_? Bel tanda pulang sudah lama berbunyi," Sungmin ikut bertanya.

"Jangan bilang kau tidur lagi di perpustakaan saat jam pelajaran terakhir!" kata Yesung yang masih ingat alasan Donghae tidak mengikuti jam pertama tadi pagi.

"Ayo pergi!"

Hanya itu kalimat singkat yang keluar dari mulutnya dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju mobilnya. Semua memandangnya heran. 'Hei, ada apa dengan seorang Lee Donghae. Bukankah seharusnya dia bersemangat karena hari ini ada pertandingan basket antar sekolah?' pikir mereka semua.

"_Gwaenchanayo?_" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"_Nde, gwaenchanta_," jawab Donghae singkat.

"Apa kau mau aku mencari penggantimu untuk pertandingan nanti sore? Kau boleh istirahat kalau kau—"

"_Anni_, aku akan bertanding," kata Donghae memotong kalimat Siwon—sang ketua tim basket Paran High School.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo ke tempat latihan!"

"Sungmin-_ah_, kau mau ikut kami lagi?" tanya Donghae sebelum melajukan mobilnya.

"_Anni_, moodku sedang jelek hari ini," jawab Sungmin sambil melirik Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tersinggung hanya bisa mendengus mendengar kalimat Sungmin barusan. Sementara Siwon harus membekap mulut Yesung untuk menghentikan tawa _namja_ berkepala besar tersebut karena melihat adegan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang—menurutnya—seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang bertengkar.

"Baiklah. Kau mau aku antar pulang?"

"Tidak usah, aku bawa mobil sendiri."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

"_Ne. Hwaiting!_ _Mian_, aku tidak bisa menonton pertandinganmu, Hae-_ah_."

"_Nde_, doakan saja semoga kami menang!"

"Pasti."

Kelima _namja_ tersebut melajukan mobilnya keluar dari area Paran High School. Mereka memang membawa mobil masing-masing. Di perempatan, Sungmin memisahkan diri dari mereka karena jalan menuju ke rumahnya berbeda dengan jalan menuju tempat Donghae dan teman-temannya latihan basket.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae menendang kerikil yang menghalangi jalannya. Suasana hatinya benar-benar buruk saat ini mengingat kejadian tadi di sekolahnya. Biasanya Hyukjae tidak perduli dengan gangguan yang didapatnya, tetapi kali ini berbeda karena mereka mulai berani mencegatnya. Takut? Bukan. Hyukjae sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Hyukjae hanya merasa kesal karena dia harus menahan keras keinginannya untuk melawan mereka.

Meledeni kelakuan konyol mereka berarti memberikan umpan balik, itu sama saja dengan melakukan interaksi. Hyukjae tidak mau mereka berpikir mereka bisa mendapatkan perhatiannya. Dia berharap mereka akan bosan karena tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa darinya, tetapi tadi pagi…

"Arghhh…" Hyukjae hampir berteriak frustasi mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman yang lumayan sepi untuk menenangkan diri. Kalau tidak salah, ada sebuah taman yang mempunyai sebuah danau buatan yang lumayan luas di salah satu pusat perkantoran di tengah kota yang menjadi tujuannya. Sepertinya kali ini Hyukjae harus naik bus karena tempatnya lumayan jauh. Sebelum naik ke bus Hyukjae memastikan headset terpasang di telinganya dan menyetelnya hingga volume maksimum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kukira kalian masih di Cina?" tanya Siwon kepada dua orang _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki ruang latihan.

"Kami baru sampai dan langsung ke sini. Kami tidak mungkin melewatkan pertandingan ini bahkan jika harus membatalkan acara kencan pertama Zhoumi," kata _namja_ yang tingginya hampir sama dengan Siwon.

"_Ya!_ Apa-apaan kau!" teriak _namja_ yang satu lagi yang dipanggil Zhoumi.

"Kau sudah punya pacar di Cina rupanya, Zhoumi-_ah_," kata Yesung.

"Bukan sudah, Yesung _hyung_, tapi sepertinya Zhoumi pulang ke Cina untuk mengikuti acara perjodohannya," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai kepada _namja_ yang satunya.

"Tepat sekali, Kyuhyun-_ah_, kau memang jenius."

"Tidak perlu menjadi jenius untuk menebak hal seperti tadi, Hangeng _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun tidak terima kejeniusannya hanya senilai tebakan kacangan oleh _namja_ bernama Hangeng.

"Bagaimana rupanya? Apa dia cantik?" tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Cantik? Ya, kalian boleh menganggapnya _namja_ tercantik di—" jawab Hangeng.

"_MWO_? _Namja_ tercantik? Maksudmu—"

"—Ya, Zhoumi ditunangkan dengan seorang _namja_ cantik oleh kedua orangtuanya," jelas Hangeng.

"_Namja_ cantik, ya. Aku tahu dua orang _namja_ di sekolah kita dengan wajah yang lumayan cantik untuk ukuran seorang _namja_," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud tapi yang aku tahu juga hanya ada satu _namja_ cantik di sekolah kita," kata Yesung.

Donghae tidak memperhatikan percakapan mereka selanjutnya karena tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Begitu mendengar kata _namja_ cantik, Donghae hanya bisa membayangkan seseorang. Seseorang yang selama dua tahun ini mengusik tidurnya dan membuatnya nelangsa. Bagaimana tidak, _namja_ itu bahkan sanggup membuatnya tidak sanggup berkedip menatapnya. _Namja _yang selalu mengusik pikirannya dengan pertanyaan, Apa kau bahkan pernah tersenyum? _Namja_ yang tadi pagi menyebut namanya dan Donghae ingin mendengarnya lagi. Mendengar namanya disebut oleh _namja_ tersebut, berkali-kali, dan dia tidak akan pernah merasa bosan.

Bahkan wajah _namja_ tersebut masih menari-nari di benaknya, membuatnya tidak fokus pada latihannya. Padahal pertandingan akan berlangsung beberapa jam lagi. Membuatnya harus berlatih ekstra keras untuk memenangkan pertandingan sore ini. 'Aku pasti akan mendapatkan perhatianmu,' janjinya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, Hae-_ah_? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Siwon yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya tanpa disadarinya.

"_Anni, gwaenchanta_," jawab Donghae. "Ayo kita berlatih lagi!" Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari teman-temannya, Donghae mengambil bola basket dan mulai mendrible bolanya. Beberapa kali mencoba, tidak ada satupun lemparannya yang masuk. "Shit!" Donghae mengumpat untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Hae-_ah_. Istirahatlah!"

"Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja," kata Donghae keras kepala.

"Tapi wajahmu menunjukkan yang sebaliknya."

"Arghhh…" Donghae melempar bolanya ke tembok yang ada di depannya.

Teman-temannya benar, Donghae tidak bisa melanjutkan latihan kalau pikirannya sedang memikirkan masalah lain. Sikap Hyukjae kepadanya sangat memberikan pengaruh yang besar. Bahkan bermain basket yang merupakan hobinya tidak mampu membuatnya melupakan sejenak _namja_ tersebut. Teman-temannya hanya bisa saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya ada-apa-dengan-Donghae dan saling mengangkat bahu menandakan kalau tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang juga mengetahui alasannya.

"Kau boleh pulang duluan kalau kau mau, Hae-_ah_. Lagipula Zhoumi dan Hangeng _hyung_ sudah datang," saran Siwon.

"_Anni_, aku akan tetap bertanding, walaupun hanya sebagai pemain cadangan."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian benar, aku memang sedang tidak fokus. Aku bisa membuat tim kita kalah."

"Tidak ada yang bilang begitu, Hae-_ah_."

"Tapi itu yang akan terjadi kalau kau memasukkanku ke tim utama, Siwon-_ah_."

"Masih ada satu setengah jam lagi sebelum bertanding, kalau kau berubah pikiran, bilang saja. Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuanmu."

"_Ne, gomawo_," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah teman-temannya yang dibalas tepukan di bahu untuk memberinya semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya yang dicat pink dengan perabotan yang tidak jauh dari warna tersebut. Kebiasaan lama kala dia merasa gelisah memikirkan sesuatu. Ya, Sungmin sangat kesal pada Kyuhyun. Orang itu memanggil namanya sembarangan, merusak moodnya, dan membuatnya harus tinggal di rumahnya yang besar sendirian.

Bersama dengan orangtua Donghae, ayahnya mengelola perusahaan importir di salah satu cabang di pulau Jeju yang membuatnya hanya pulang ke rumah selama akhir pekan. Sementara ibunya selalu setia mendampingi ayahnya. Walau mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki, adiknya lebih memilih tinggal bersama neneknya di kota kelahirannya, Ilsan-Goyang, Gyeonggi. Jadi, otomatis Sungmin hanya tinggal sendiri. Beberapa pembantu rumah tangga yang disewa orangtuanya untuk mengurus keperluan Sungmin hanya bekerja dari jam enam pagi sampai sepuluh malam. Seharusnya Sungmin sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu tribune penonton sambil bersorak-sorak memberikan semangat untuk tim Basket sekolahnya. Tetapi karena Kyuhyun, hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja membuatnya semakin bertambah kesal.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar bersalah. Justru teman-temannya yang menggodanya. Tetapi tetap saja itu karena Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya 'Minnie'. Dan sepertinya teman-temannya menganggap pertengkaran mereka sebagai tontonan menarik dan mengatakan betapa mesranya mereka ketika sedang beradu mulut. Sungmin benar-benar tidak memahami definisi kemesraan versi teman-temannya. Yang dia tahu, kata mesra hanya ditujukan untuk sepasang kekasih atau suami istri sementara mereka, jangankan menjadi sepasang kekasih, bertemanpun rasanya sangat sulit.

Selalu saja ada hal yang membuatnya kesal bila berada di dekat Kyuhyun. Apalagi Kyuhyun sangat suka menggodanya dan bukan hanya dirinya, Kyuhyun memang terkenal playboy—dan itu juga berhasil membuat Sungmin kesal. Tidak tahu ada apa dengannya, setiap kali Kyuhyun menggoda orang lain selain dirinya, Sungmin sangat ingin menenggelamkan Kyuhyun di sungai Han. Tetapi saat Kyuhyun menggodanya, dia merasa seperti seorang _yeoja pabbo_ yang merasa tersanjung oleh pujian yang diberikan seorang _namja_ yang dia sendiri tahu adalah seorang playboy. Dan untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Sungmin akan marah-marah tidak jelas dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak dimaksudkannya.

"Hei, bahkan sekarang kau sudah terlihat seperti seorang _yeoja_ yang suka menggerutu," makinya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kyuhyun _pabbo_! Dasar playboy tidak tahu malu, berani-beraninya memanggilku Minnie, dikiranya aku anak SD apa. Aku bahkan lebih tua darinya dan sekalipun dia tidak pernah memanggilku _hyung_," Sungmin meremas boneka yang dipegangnya hingga tangan kanan dari boneka tersebut terlepas, "Awas saja kalau dia memanggilku Minnie lagi, aku akan menendang bokongnya."

Dan sekarang boneka yang dipegangnya sukses menjadi korban mutilasi. Kepalanya hampir putus, beberapa jahitan di bagian badannya terbuka dan bulu berwarna putih yang ada di dalamnya berjatuhan dari bagian yang terlepas.

"_Omona_~ aku merusakkaan bonekaku lagi," katanya pasrah sambil memandang naas pada bonekanya yang kini terkulai lemas ditangannya.

Ini bonekanya yang entah keberapa yang sudah dirusakkannya semenjak mengenal Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah berhenti menghitungnya sejak hitungannya mencapai tiga puluh satu. Dengan berat hati dikumpulkannya sisa-sisa bonekanya dan dibuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sepertinya dia harus membeli boneka baru lagi. Setelah itu, Sungmin menghempaskan badannya di tempat tidurnya dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Menyingkirkan semua pikiran yang mengganggunya dan tidur. Memikirkan Kyuhyun lebih lama lagi hanya akan menghabiskan tenaganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Buat yang ngeripiu lewat akun, Author sudah balas di akun masing-masing, silahkan di cek! ^^ di sini Author hanya membalas ripiu yang gak login ^^**

sora tuing-tuing : aura yang berbeda? *ngintip aura abang Ikan* sudah dilanjutkan ^^ RnR lagi _ne_! _Kamsa_ ^^

kaguya : chwyn aja. Apa sekarang konfliknya sudah kelihatan? Sebenarnya konfliknya Hyukjae sendiri, hadeh, gimana ngejelasinnya ya u,u semoga Ka mengerti setelah membaca ff ini sampai tamat -_-v _kamsa_ ^^

anchofishy : kkk~ iya—mungkin -_-v

myfishychovy : sudah dilanjutkan ^^ RnR lagi _ne_! _Kamsa_ ^^

Snowonest : sudah dilanjutkan ^^ RnR lagi _ne_! _Kamsa_ ^^

kyukyu : sudah dilanjutkan, _mian_ tidak bisa update cepat ^^ RnR lagi _ne_! _Kamsa_ ^^

Amandhharu0522 : pasti, baca aja ffnya sampai selesai. Nanti bakalan dijelaskan kok ^^ _kamsa_ ^^

**Huwe~ _mian, joengmal mianhaeyo_ updatenya lama sekali u,u terima kasih banyak buat reader_deul_ yang setia menanti kelanjutannya. Kalau boleh curhat sedikit, sebenarnya ff ini plotnya sudah jadi dan lengkap untuk setiap chapternya, tapi Author yang gak tahu menyusunnya dalam sebuah cerita (–") jadi mohon kesabarannya m(_ _)m**

**So, what about this chap?**

**Kota Daeng, 17-18042012**


	4. Keberuntungan atau Kebetulan?

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Y**

**_Jeongmal mianhamnida_****, chapter ini sangat lama dipublish, filenya sempat hilang T.T semoa chapter ini bisa mengobati rasa penasaran _chingudeul _^^v**

Happy reading ^^

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon**

**And all Super Junior member as themselves**

**Genre**

**Romance, Angst**

**Rated**

**T**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, Alternate Universe, OOC, alur lambat. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you want to flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**"Mereka juga teman-temanmu. Dan kami tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, kami hanya ingin berteman denganmu," jelas Donghae.**

**"Berteman? Dengan menjadikanku taruhan? Aku bukan barang, Donghae _ssi_."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ahahha… Hangeng _hyung_ memang yang terbaik!" puji Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan jempolnya.

Siwon memberikan kode untuk diam kepada Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Donghae dengan tatapannya. Semuanya mengikuti arah tatapan Siwon. Di ujung bangku di ruang ganti tampak Donghae sedang berganti baju. Tidak ikut merasakan euphoria kemenangan tim Basket mereka barusan.

"Hei, Pangeran Ikan, tim Basket kita kan menang, kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu?" tanya Yesung sambil menepuk bahu Donghae.

"Itu karena kalian sudah bekerja keras," jawab Donghae.

"Hei, kita semua bekerja keras, termasuk kau," kata Siwon bijak.

"_Anni_, kalau bukan karena aku yang salah mengoper bola, kita pasti tidak menang tipis seperti ini. _Mianhae_…"balas Donghae.

"Jangan terlalu dipirkan, Hae-_ah_," kata Hangeng sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae.

"Hei, hei, mau menang tipis atau banyak, tetap saja menang. Dan itu patut dirayakan. Aku tahu sebuah café yang bagus di daerah _Mapogu_. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Setuju!" teriak Yesung dan Zhoumi bersamaan.

"Boleh," timpal Hangeng.

"Aku tidak ikut," kata Donghae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Siwon.

"_Anni_, aku mau pulang saja," jawab Donghae.

"Ada apa, Hae-_ah_? Apa kau ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami," kata Siwon, yang lain mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian pergilah!" jawab Donghae. Donghae mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke pintu. "Aku pulang duluan, sampai besok."

"Baiklah, sampai besok. Hati-hati di jalan, Hae-_ah_," kata Siwon.

"_Ne_, kalian bersenang-senanglah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae memarkir mobilnya di garasi dan bergegas melintasi halamannya yang lumayan besar. Tidak sabar untuk segera ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua dan mandi. Badannya terasa sangat lengket setelah pertandingan sore tadi. Seperti biasa, hanya ada seorang tukang kebun dan dua orang pelayan—yang mengurusi rumah dan memasak—yang menunggunya pulang. Setelah menanyakan keperluan Donghae dan dijawab tidak ada oleh Donghae, sang pelayan pun berlalu. Sesampainya di kamar, Donghae melempar tasnya begitu saja ke sofa dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Setelah melepas pakaiannya, Donghae segera mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air yang mengalir dari shower. Walaupun dinginnya air terasa menusuk, Donghae menghiraukannya. Didudukkannya tubuhnya di bawah shower. Pikirannya terasa sangat penuh. Dan Donghae berharap dinginnya air bisa membekukan pikirannya. Bayangan Hyukjae terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Hyukjae bersikap anti sosial. Donghae saja yang mempunyai banyak teman tetap merasa kesepian. Ya, di sekolah, atau saat berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, Donghae memang tidak merasa kesepian. Tetapi saat pulang, perasaan kesepian itu kembali.

Ayah Donghae dan ayah Sungmin bersaudara. Bersama keduanya membangun perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang ekspor hasil laut. Walaupun ayahnya mengelola perusahaan pusat di Seoul, bukan berarti Donghae bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya setiap hari. Ibunya sendiri adalah seorang desainer yang juga sibuk mengurusi butik dan mengikuti pameran busana di berbagai negara. Walaupun ibunya sangat memanjakannya—dengan uang—Donghae tetap menginginkan belaian lembut dari seorang ibu di kala ia lelah dan percakapan antara dua orang lelaki dengan ayahnya. Bukan paksaan untuk rajin belajar agar kelak bisa memimpin perusahaan menggantikan ayahnya. Kalau bisa disuruh memilih, Donghae lebih suka dimarahi saat pulang telat dan mencuci piring dan bajunya sendiri asalkan kedua orangtuanya ada saat ia membutuhkannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hyukjae? Apa yang membuatnya bertahan hidup sendirian? Bahkan mengobrol atau sekedar bertukar sapa dia tidak pernah melakukannya. Dan apa yang membuat Donghae begitu penasaran? Memang apa pedulinya kalau Hyukjae bersikap seperti itu, toh dia bersikap begitu pada semua orang. Tetapi seperti magnet, Donghae selalu merasa ada yang menariknya untuk mengenal _namja_ itu lebih. Mengajaknya mengobrol dan bercanda. Menertawakan lelucon konyol seputar kehidupan sekolah dan kebiasaan aneh teman-teman kelas mereka. 'Arghhh'.

Donghae menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Bahkan setelah mandi dengan air dingin tidak mampu menghilangkan bayangan Hyukjae di kepalanya. Timnya bahkan hampir kalah karena Donghae salah mengoper bola ke lawan dan gagal memasukkan bola—berapa kalipun teman-temannya memberinya kesempatan. 'Besok aku harus bisa mengajaknya mengobrol—apapun yang terjadi—bahkan jika aku harus memaksanya,' batinnya. Donghae baru saja akan beranjak untuk memakai baju saat ponselnya bergetar.

"_Yeoboseyo_," jawab Donghae.

"…"

"Aku tidak akan datang, Kyuhyun-_ah_," jawab Donghae.

"…"

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"…"

"_Mwo_? Darimana kau tahu café tempat Hyukjae bekerja? Dan berhenti memanggilnya Hyukkie! Carilah café lain dan jangan mengganggunya!"

"…"

"Karena kalian hanya akan mengganggunya kalau tahu. Sudah kubilang jauhi dia dan jangan mengganggunya," kata Donghae lelah.

"…"

"Aish, anak ini!" Donghae memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan bergegas memakai bajunya. Dia mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas karpet dan menyambar jaketnya yang tergantung di belakang pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau bilang ini café yang bagus, Kyuhyun-_ah_, tapi kenapa sesepi ini?" tanya Hangeng setelah mereka tiba.

"Memang apa yang _hyung_ harapkan dari kata bagus?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Yeah, setidaknya, banyak gadis-gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang dan rok mini—seperti tim cheers sekolah—atau paling tidak," Hangeng terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sambil memegangi gagang pintu, "_namja_ cantik," ucapnya tanpa berkedip melihat pegawai café yang berdiri di belakang counter.

"_Ya_, Hangeng _hyung_ kau menghalangi jalan!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mencoba mendorong punggung _namja_ tersebut untuk segera masuk ke dalam.

Kyuhyun sangat penasaran apa yang membuat Hangeng berdiri di depan pintu seperti patung. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping, mencoba melihat apa yang ada di hadapan Hangeng melalui kaca besar yang digunakan sebagai pengganti dinding cafe. Dan mulutnya menyeringai seketika. "This is a jackpot!"

"What the hell with you guys?" tanya Siwon sambil ikut melihat melalui kaca besar.

"Oh, the sweetest _namja_ in our school. Guys, can we go in now?" kali ini Yesung yang bertanya.

"Wow, sejak kapan _hyung_ bisa bahasa Inggris?" tanya Zhuomi sarkastik dan mendapat sebuah injakan di kaki kirinya. Sebenarnya Yesung ingin memukul kepalanya, tetapi beruntungnya Zhoumi karena badannya lebih tinggi di antara semua temannya.

"Well, aku akan memesan," kata Hangeng setelah pulih dari keterkejutannya dan berjalan menuju counter. Kyuhyun menahannya.

"_Anni_, karena Hangeng _hyung_ dan yang lainnya sudah bekerja keras selama pertandingan tadi, biar aku yang memesankan kalian. Kalian sebutkan saja pesanan kalian dan silahkan duduk manis dan tunggu aku," kata Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Huh, kalau ada maunya saja kau jadi baik begini. Sudahlah, kenapa tidak memanggilnya saja dan menyuruhnya melayani kita?" usul Yesung.

"Hei, di mana sopan santunmu, _hyung_! Dia memang bukan _yeoja_, tapi setidaknya dia _namja_ yang lumayan manis—" sindir Kyuhyun.

"—cantik—" timpal Hangeng.

"—yang harus diperlakukan dengan manis juga," lanjut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju counter dan mendorong Hangeng untuk mengikuti teman-temannya yang lain yang sudah lebih dulu duduk.

"Hai, manis, kenapa tidak bilang kau kerja di sini? Aku kan bisa mampir setiap hari," kata Kyuhyun berbasa-basi.

"Tolong sebutkan pesanan Anda!"

"Hei, santai, di sini hanya ada kami, dan aku yakin mereka tidak keberatan menunggu lama," kata Kyuhyun sambil memandang teman-temannya, "bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan percakapan kita yang terputus tadi siang?" tawarnya.

Pegawai café tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Hyukjae hanya memandang Kyuhyun datar. Tidak tertarik dengan basa basi yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun. 'Cih, tidak cukupkah aku bertemu dengan _namja_ gila ini di sekolah?' batinnya. Kyuhyun akhirnya jengah juga didiamkan seperti ini. Kakinya juga pegal karena pertandingan sore tadi.

"Baiklah, mungkin kita bisa mengobrol setelah kau membawakan pesanan kami. Aku mau segelas American Latte satu, Cappucino tiga, Moccacino satu, dan," Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, "tunggu sebentar," katanya sambil memandangi Hyukjae. "_Yeoboseyo_," terdengar jawaban dari seberang.

"…"

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Kau pasti akan segera datang ke sini setelah mendengar ini," kata Kyuhyun ambigu.

"…"

"Aku sedang berada di sebuah café dan kau tahu siapa pegawainya? Dia adalah Hyukkie. _Uri_ Hyukkie," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Hyukjae yang menatapnya bosan.

"…"

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu, Hyukkie bekerja di sini. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami?"

"…"

"Hei, kau terdengar sangat posessif. Sekarang sebutkan pesananmu karena Hyukkie sudah lama menunggu," kata Kyuhyun tidak sabaran. Terdengar suara tut tut tut. Rupanya orang yang ditelepon Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Sepertinya hanya itu, maaf membuatmu lama menunggu," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Semuanya tujuh ribu lima ratus _won_," kata Hyukjae. Kyuhyun menyerahkan uangya. "Anda bisa kembali ke tempat duduk Anda, saya akan segera membawakan pesanan Anda."

"_Anni_, aku menunggu di sini saja," tolak Kyuhyun, "dan tidak perlu seformal itu, Hyukkie."

"Hei, Kyu—apa kalian juga mengenalnya?" tanya Hangeng pada teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja, dia kan _namja_ termanis di sekolah kita," jawab Yesung.

"Hell, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Hangeng lagi lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaanmu dan pulang balik China-Korea, _hyung_," kali ini Siwon yang menjawab.

"Apa kalian masih melanjutkan taruhan bodoh kalian untuk mendapatkannya?" tanya Zhoumi.

"Taruhan?"

"Ya, Yesung _hyung_, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Donghae—"

"—Donghae sudah berhenti bertaruh—" potong Kyuhyun.

"—tapi tidak pernah berhenti mengejar-ngejar Hyukjae—" tambah Siwon.

"—bertaruh untuk mendapatkan Hyukjae. Tetapi sepertinya tidak ada satupun yang berhasil," jelas Zhoumi.

"Belum," kata Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam semakin larut, tetapi pengunjung café baru mulai berdatangan. Setelah mengalami hari yang benar-benar buruk, Hyukjae menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Setidaknya pengunjung yang datang kali ini tidak memaksanya mengobrol seperti Kyuhyun. Hyukjae lebih memilih melayani pengunjung dua kali lebih banyak dari ini daripada menghadapi Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya. Beruntungnya Donghae datang dan berhasil memaksa mereka pulang lebih cepat. 'Donghae? Kenapa aku malah mengingatnya?'

Hyukjae melihat keluar melalui dinding kaca. Di luar masih berdiri Donghae. Sepertinya dia tidak ikut pulang. Donghae terlihat merapatkan jaketnya sesekali dan menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya. Mencoba mengusir cuaca dingin yang menyerangnya di luar sana. Donghae memutuskan untuk menunggu Hyukjae. Entah apa yang direncanakannya saat Hyukjae pulang nanti. Tetapi memandangnya seperti ini—dari luar—membuatnya lebih tenang. Kegelisahannya menguap begitu saja. Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum sendiri. Beberapa pengunjung sempat mengajaknya masuk, tetapi Donghae menolak. Walaupun di luar sangat dingin, menunggu Hyukjae seperti ini rasanya menyenangkan untuk Donghae. Seolah Hyukjae akan tersenyum padanya dan berterima kasih karena sudah menunggunya. Mereka akan berjalan pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Donghae merasa hangat hanya dengan membayangkannya.

Suara pintu yang dikunci menyadarkan Donghae dari lamunannya. Rupanya café sudah tutup. Hyukjae berjalan di depannya tanpa mempedulikan Donghae. 'Oh, tidak lagi!' batin Donghae sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti Hyukjae.

"Hei," sapanya setelah berhasil menyamakan langkah dengan Hyukjae. Hyukjae tidak membalas sapaannya. Pandangannya terpaku pada jalanan di depannya. Donghae memegang lengan Hyukjae dan membuatnya terpaksa berhenti. Hyukjae berbalik menghadap Donghae dan memberinya tatapan untuk melepaskan tangannya. Pegangan Donghae di lengannya memang tidak erat, Hyukjae bisa melepaskannya dengan mudah. Dia hanya perlu menghentakkan tangannya. Tetapi justru karena pegangan tangan Donghae yang lembut di lengannya membuatnya tidak tega menyentakkan tangannya. Tetapi Hyukjae tetap berharap Donghae segera melepasnya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu," kata Donghae.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mengobrol denganmu. Tidak bisakah kau dan teman-temanmu berhenti menggangguku?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Mereka juga teman-temanmu. Dan kami tidak bermaksud mengganggumu, kami hanya ingin berteman denganmu," jelas Donghae.

"Berteman? Dengan menjadikanku taruhan? Aku bukan barang, Donghae _ssi_."

"Aku tidak menganggapmu barang taruhan, Hyukjae."

"Aku tidak peduli kau menganggapku apa. Aku hanya ingin kau dan teman-temanmu berhenti menggangguku. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!"

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang," kata Donghae tidak menyerah. Hyukjae memilih mengabaikan Donghae setelah _namja_ itu melepaskan tangannya. Donghae tetap mengantar Hyukjae walaupun _namja_ itu tidak menerima tawarannya. Donghae memandang mobilnya yang masih terparkir di depan café. Pasti Hyukjae akan menolak kalaupun dia mengajaknya naik mobilnya.

Mereka berjalan pulang dalam kebisuan. Donghae sudah menyerah memulai percakapan. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak tertarik bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan yang hanya membtuhkan jawaban ya atau tidak. Hyukjae langsung masuk ke rumah kontrakannya tanpa memandang Donghae ataupun mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Donghae memandanginya hingga Hyukjae menghilang di balik pintu. Dihembuskannya nafasnya sebelum berbalik kembali ke café. Mengambil mobilnya dan pulang. Donghae kembali sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya besok untuk menarik perhatian Hyukjae. 'Sampai jumpa besok, Hyukkie.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae tidak tahu sejak kapan dia mulai memikirkan Donghae, tetapi berkali-kali dicobanya menutup mata tetap tidak bisa mengusir bayangan Donghae dari kepalanya. Bukan apa-apa, di antara Donghae dan teman-temannya yang mengganggunya, hanya _namja_ itu yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Bukan karena Hyukjae mulai menyukainya, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sepertinya menghubungkan mereka. Donghae tidak pernah memaksanya, Donghae memberinya waktu untuk terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Dan… Donghae sepertinya tulus padanya. Donghae bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia manis atau—yang paling parah—cantik, tetapi dia memperlakukannya seolah Hyukjae adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah dilihatnya.

Tetapi itu semua tidak cukup untuk membuat Hyukjae percaya kepada Donghae. Pengalaman pahit ibunya dan kenyataan yang dilihatnya membuatnya tidak pernah percaya kepada yang namanya _namja_. Dirinya memang—juga—seorang _namja_, tetapi dia sudah memastikan tidak akan menyakiti siapapun dengan menolak segala macam jenis hubungan dengan orang lain. Hyukjae tidak pernah merasa kesepian ataupun kehilangan karena dia memang tidak pernah memiliki seseorang dalam hidupnya. Tidak benar-benar memiliki—karena setiap anak pasti terlahir dari orangtua. Yang berarti—seharusnya—Hyukjae memiliki ayah dan ibu. Tetapi ibunya sudah meninggal saat dia lahir dan tidak ada orang yang tahu di mana atau siapa ayahnya. Hyukjae tidak pernah merasa sedih karena itu. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal siapa orangtuanya dan seperti apa mereka. Pengasuh yang dulu merawatnya di panti asuhan hanya menceritakan potongan cerita tentang ibunya. Dan hanya satu yang bisa diketahuinya dengan pasti, bahwa ibunya menderita karena seorang _namja_. Dan mungkin saja _namja_ itu ayahnya. Membayangkannya saja membuat Hyukjae muak, jadi untuk apa bersedih karena itu.

Donghae mungkin belum menyerah sekarang. Tetapi suatu hari dia pasti akan lelah mengejar Hyukjae. Lagipula untuk apa Donghae berusaha keras untuk berteman dengannya. Teman-teman Donghae banyak. Dia bahkan murid yang cukup populer di sekolah. Tidak berteman dengan satu murid seperti dirinya pasti bukan hal yang besar. 'Ayolah Hyukjae, apa kau tidak lelah memikirkan semua ini? Kau harus tidur sekarang dan menyimpan tenagamu untuk menghadapi kekonyolan para _namja_ yang akan mengganggumu besok pagi di sekolah,' katanya padanya diri sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Kota Daeng, 20-21062011**


	5. Penguntit?

**Adakah yang masih ingat ff ini? Pasti sudah lupa alurnya, jeongmal mianhae, updatenya sangat, sangat, sangat lama *deep bow* aku benar-benar sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Buat yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini, semoga bisa sedikit terhibur ._.v**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon**

**And all Super Junior member as themselves**

**Genre**

**Romance, Angst**

**Rated**

**T**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, Alternate Universe, OOC, alur lambat. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you want to flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**Dia tahu Donghae kembali menunggunya. Tetapi seperti biasa, Hyukjae lebih memilih mengabaikannya daripada menyuruhnya berhenti mengikutinya. Donghae tidak keberatan dengan sikap Hyukjae yang sepertinya tidak peduli pada kehadirannya. Dia tetap melangkah di samping Hyukjae. Berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka agar dia tidak terlihat seperti penguntit.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, pagi Sungmin-_ah_," sapa Donghae sambil duduk di bangku di sebelah Sungmin.

"Hei, _chukkae_, kudengar kalian menang pertandingan kemarin. You're the best, Hae-_ah_," kata Sungmin sambil menepuk bahu Donghae.

"_Anni_, aku malah hampir membuat timku kalah," bantah Donghae.

"_Mwo_? Oh, tapi tetap saja kalian menang," kata Sungmin memberi semangat.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat barusan," kata Hangeng yang baru saja datang.

"Hangeng _hyung_, kapan kau datang?" tanya Sungmin senang.

"Kemarin," jawab Hangeng sambil memakan roti yang ada di hadapan Sungmin.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang bersama Siwon dan Yesung. Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun.

"Jangan mencari masalah sepagi ini, Kyuhyun-_ah_!" kata Siwon mengingatkan.

"Hei, apa maksudmu, Siwon-_ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Hei, kau tidak marah lagi padaku kan, Min—Sungmin_-ah_?"

"_Anni_, aku tidak seharusnya—"

Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dari arah luar kantin—tempat mereka berkumpul, terdengar keributan. Mereka mungkin akan mengabaikannya kalau saja tidak ada yang menyebut nama Hyukjae. Setahu mereka di sekolah ini hanya ada satu siswa dengan nama Hyukjae. Dan itu pasti Lee Hyukjae. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orangtua Hyukjae saat memberikan anak mereka nama yang sama dengan salah satu komedian terkenal di Korea. Kyuhyun yang duduk di bagian paling luar langsung melesak ke luar, diikuti Donghae dan yang lainnya. Sungmin melihatnya tidak suka. Padahal tadi dia sudah memaafkan _namja_ tersebut, tetapi belum apa-apa, Kyuhyun kembali membuatnya kesal. Dengan terpaksa Sungmin mengikuti teman-temannya keluar.

"…setengah dari _namja_ di sekolah ini menggodamu, bukan berarti mereka menyukaimu dan sudi membelamu! Kau, seperti namamu, hanya lelucon untuk mengusir kebosanan kami," kata seorang _yeoja_ yang sedang berdiri di hadapan Hyukjae sambil memandangnya remeh.

Hyukjae hanya berdiri sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Baru kali ini dia terlihat sangat lemah. Hyukjae memang tidak pernah melawan saat seseorang mengganggunya, tetapi dia juga tidak pernah menundukkan kepalanya seolah takut. Badannya basah kuyup dan Hyukjae memegang tasnya di dadanya. Hyukjae tampak sangat rapuh dan Donghae sangat ingin memeluknya saat itu juga.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melihat keadaan Hyukjae. Donghae berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan melepas jaketnya. Disodorkannya jaketnya kepada Hyukjae, tetapi _namja_ itu sepertinya tidak mempedulikan.

"Well, _uri_ Hyukjae fanboy is coming," sindir _yeoja_ tadi. Beberapa murid tertawa karenanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hyukjae, Jessica?" tanya Siwon yang sudah tahu siapa biang keributan ini.

"Well, aku memberinya sedikit 'pelajaran tambahan'," jawabnya santai.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pelajaran tambahan', Jessica?" kali ini Donghae yang bertanya.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian sepertinya sangat peduli padanya. Apa di sekolah ini tidak ada lagi _namja_ yang normal?" tanyanya sinis.

"Kalau _yeoja_nya sepertimu, aku lebih baik dengan _namja_," kata Kyuhyun tidak kalah sinisnya. _Yeoja_ yang dipanggil Jessica hanya mendecih kesal lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Urusan kita belum selesai, Jessica," kata Kyuhyun tajam.

"Aku tidak punya urusan apa-apa denganmu."

"Ya, kau punya karena kau sudah mengganggu Hyukkie," kata Kyuhyun sambil memegang lengan Jessica agar _yeoja_ tersebut tinggal.

"Hyukkie? Manis sekali," sindir Jessica. "Dan apa urusanmu kalau aku mengganggunya? Dia juga bukan siapa-siapamu," kata Jessica sambil menunjuk Hyukjae. "Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Hyukkie dan minta maaf padanya!"

"Minta maaf? Dia yang seharusnya minta maaf padaku. Hell, aku tidak percaya Taecyeon lebih memilih menggodanya daripada mengobrol denganku," kata Jessica sambil berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Mwo_? Jadi hanya karena Taecyeon mengabaikanmu sampai kau menyiramnya hingga basah kuyup seperti ini! Brengsek—" Kyuhyun hampir saja memukul Jessica saking kesalnya kalau saja Siwon tidak menahannya. Kyuhyun meninju tembok yang ada di sampingnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, brengsek, aku tidak peduli kau seorang _yeoja_, kalau kau berani menyakiti Hyukkie hanya karena alasan konyol seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan memukulmu," ancam Kyuhyun sambil melepaskan lengan Jessica yang terlihat memerah.

Jessica memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap lengannya, "Simpan ancamanmu untuk orang lain!"

"_Gwaenchananyo_, Hyukkie-_ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae masih berusaha menawarkan jaketnya.

"Kalian puas?" tanya Eunhyuk lirih. "Tidak bisakah kalian mengabaikanku saja?"

"_Mianhae_, Hyukjae, kami tidak bermaksud—" kata Donghae minta maaf.

"Aku tahu apa maksud kalian. Kalian pikir kalian bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mengusir rasa bosan kalian dengan menjadikanku barang taruhan. Menggodaku dengan sebutan manis, cantik, walaupun kalian tahu aku _namja_," potong Hyukjae.

"Aku tidak—" Donghae ingin menjelaskan, tetapi Hyukjae sudah berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wow, dia benar-benar _namja_ yang sangat manis, bahkan saat marah, tapi aku tidak suka pandangan terlukanya," komentar Hangeng. "Apa kalian sering mengganggunya?" tanyanya.

"Kalau saja dia tidak bersikap dingin pada semua orang, aku yakin saat ini kita bisa mengobrol dengannya tanpa harus mengganggunya," jawab Yesung.

"Ya, kami hanya ingin berteman dengannya, tetapi dia sangat menutup diri dari semua orang. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menggodanya, _hyung_," kata Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan taruhan kalian?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Itu taruhan konyol. Awalnya kami hanya iseng, ya, Hyukjae benar, kami hanya merasa bosan. Tapi sekarang dia membuatku benar-benar tertarik. Aku juga tidak suka melihat tatapan kosongnya. Dan aku sangat ingin melihatnya tersenyum," kali ini Siwon yang menjawab.

"Kalau begitu kita harus mendekatinya dengan cara lain," kata Hangeng sambil memandang temannya satu per satu.

"Kita? Aku tidak tertarik dengan tingkah laku konyol kalian," tolak Sungmin.

"Kau tidak kasihan padanya, Sungmin-_ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak kalau dia sendiri saja tidak peduli pada sekitarnya," jawab Sungmin.

"Kupikir kau punya sedikit rasa simpati," kata Kyuhyun lirih.

"Simpati? Pada orang yang sepertinya tidak peduli dia masih bernafas atau tidak?" tanya Sungmin sinis.

"Simpati pada _namja_ yang sama manisnya sepertimu, kalau saja dia bisa tersenyum sepertimu, aku tidak akan ragu kalau kau bilang dia adalah _dongsaeng_mu," jawab Kyuhyun.

Entah Sungmin harus menganggap jawaban Kyuhyun tadi sebagai pujian atau apa. Tetapi Sungmin tidak suka maksud tersirat dari kalimat tersebut. Seolah Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin bisa mendekati Hyukjae dan membuatnya bisa menerima orang lain. Dengan begitu akan memudahkan Kyuhyun mendekati Hyukjae.

"Kau benar, Kyuhyun-_ah_! Sungmin-_ah_, kau orang yang tepat untuk mendekatinya tanpa harus mengganggu atau menggodanya," kata Donghae.

"_Mwo_? Apa kalian lupa kalau dia tidak pernah bertegur sapa dengan siapapun—bahkan siswa tercupu di sekolah ini," kata Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Setidaknya tampangmu tidak semesum Kyuhyun saat memandangnya, Sungmin-_ah_," canda Zhoumi.

"_Ya_, aku tidak mesum!" kata Kyuhyun tidak terima. Yang lain menertawakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa mencobanya dulu, Sungmin-_ah_," kata Donghae masih berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu berharap," kata Sungmin pasrah.

"You are my best friend ever, Sungmin-_ah_," kata Kyuhyun senang.

'Jadi kau hanya menganggapku teman?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae dan Sungmin mengunjungi café tempat Hyukjae bekerja. Karena Sungmin sudah setuju untuk membantu mereka mendekati Hyukjae, mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat kerja Hyukjae sebagai tempat pertama berkenalan dengan _namja_ tersebut karena di sekolah Hyukjae sudah pasti mengabaikan semua orang. Hanya Donghae yang menemani karena Sungmin tidak mau pergi sendirian. Selain itu, semakin sedikit yang ikut semakin baik. Hyukjae akan menganggap mereka hanya akan mengganggunya jika datang bersama-sama. Seperti biasa, pada jam-jam seperti ini café masih terlihat sepi. Donghae dan Sungmin berjalan memasuki café. Hyukjae hanya memandang mereka datar. Donghae segera mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman, sementara Sungmin yang memesan.

Kalau boleh jujur, Sungmin sebenarnya juga sama penasarannya dengan teman-temannya mengenai kehidupan _namja_ yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain, Sungmin lebih suka saling mengenal satu sama lain dengan seseorang daripada harus mengorek-ngorek kehidupan mereka. Sungmin juga bukan tipe orang yang memilih dengan siapa dia berteman. Dia juga bukan orang yang kaku untuk memulai sebuah percakapan. Tetapi jika dihadapkan dengan Hyukjae, Sungmin merasa apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan ada artinya.

"Hai, kau ingat aku kan, kita satu sekolah," kata Sungmin memulai.

"Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya Hyukjae seperti tidak mendengar sapaan Sungmin barusan.

"Oh, kau mungkin tidak mengingatku. Kita memang tidak pernah sekelas, tapi kita biasa bertemu di sekolah," kata Sungmin masih mencoba.

"Anda ingin memesan apa?" tanya Hyukjae masih mengabaikan basa basi dari Sungmin.

"Well, aku, aku pesan satu American Latte," kata Sungmin akhirnya menyerah.

"Harganya seribu lima ratus won," kata Hyukjae.

Sungmin menyerahkan uangnya dan segera berbalik menemui Donghae. Donghae memberikan pandangan bertanya bagaimana? Karena keadaan café yang sepi membuatnya bisa mendengar percakapan antara Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Sungmin hanya menggeleng dan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Aku sudah memesankanmu American Latte, aku mau pulang saja," kata Sungmin setelah tiba di meja Donghae.

"Tapi kau baru saja mulai," bisik Donghae.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil, Hae-_ah_. Tidak peduli berapa lama aku tinggal di sini," kata Sungmin pelan.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau mau tinggal, silahkan, aku bisa pulang sendiri," kata Sungmin final.

Donghae memandang Hyukjae yang sedang membuatkan kopinya. Menimbang-nimbang apakah akan tinggal atau tidak. Donghae memandang Sungmin dengan ekspresi menyesal dan minta maaf.

"Sepertinya aku akan tinggal. _Gomawo_, Sungmin-_ah_," kata Donghae sambil tersenyum berterima kasih.

"_Ne_, aku pulang dulu ya, Hae-_ah_," pamit Sungmin. Sebelum pergi, Sungmin berbalik dan mengangkat tangannya sedikit, berusaha memberikan semangat kepada Donghae yang sepertinya benar-benar peduli pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae meletakkan kopi untuk Donghae di atas meja dengan pelan dan segera berlalu dari situ. Donghae berniat menahannya, tetapi beberapa pengunjung mulai berdatangan. Donghae hanya bisa memandang punggung Hyukjae yang berjalan kembali ke counter. Diambilnya buku catatan dari dalam tasnya dan mulai menulis di atasnya. Donghae memang sangat suka membuat puisi atau lirik lagu di saat-saat senggangnya.

Hyukjae merapatkan jaket yang dipakainya. Sekarang memang sudah memasuki pertengahan musim gugur, yang berarti cuaca akan semakin bertambah dingin karena sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba. Dia tahu Donghae kembali menunggunya. Tetapi seperti biasa, Hyukjae lebih memilih mengabaikannya daripada menyuruhnya berhenti mengikutinya. Donghae tidak keberatan dengan sikap Hyukjae yang sepertinya tidak peduli pada kehadirannya. Dia tetap melangkah di samping Hyukjae. Berusaha mensejajarkan langkah mereka agar dia tidak terlihat seperti penguntit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yoeboseyo_," jawab Sungmin sambil menguap.

"…"

"Lancar? Apa—hell, jadi hanya karena ini kau menelponku malam-malam begini?" tanya Sungmin kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"…"

"Tidak bisakah kau menunggu hingga besok pagi?"

"…"

Sungmin menutup teleponnya dengan keras. Kyuhyun kembali membuatnya kesal. _Namja_ itu berkali-kali menelpon ke ponsel Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin tidak mendengarnya karena ponselnya sedang dalam mode diam. Kyuhyun lalu menelpon ke telepon rumahnya dan berhasil membangunkan tidurnya. Sungmin mencoba untuk tidur kembali. 'Shit! What's wrong with me?' Sungmin merasa dia bisa gila menghadapi kelakuan Kyuhyun. Suatu kali _namja_ itu menggodanya, kali lain dia menggoda orang lain. Sekarang dia memintanya mendekati Hyukjae, tetapi baru saja dia seolah menyuruhnya memimpikannya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya besok.

Sungmin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke jendela. Disibaknya tirai yang menghalangi cahaya bulan—yang rupanya sedang purnama—masuk ke kamarnya. Malam yang indah untuk dinikmati andai saja dia tidak harus memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatnya pusing. Sungmin merapatkan jubah tidurnya sebelum membuka jendela yang mengarah ke balkon kamarnya. Angin malam yang dingin langsung menerpa kulit wajahnya. Diusapkannya kedua tangannya ke pipinya.

Sungmin merindukan masa-masa kecilnya. Saat dia tidak perlu memikirkan hal sepelik ini. Saat dia bebas berpelukan dan bergandengan tangan dengan Kyuhyun tanpa perlu menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat seperti orang yang habis berlari. Ya, Sungmin, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Dulu mereka bertetangga dan sekolah di sekolah yang sama. Orangtua Kyuhyun adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses di Amerika, sehingga mereka lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di Amerika daripada di Korea. Oleh karena itu, Kyuhyun sering dititipkan di rumah Sungmin dan Donghae agar dia tidak kesepian. Tetapi saat SMP, Kyuhyun dibawa ke Amerika.

Kini Kyuhyun kembali, tetapi bukan seperti Kyuhyun yang Sungmin kenal dulu. Tiga tahun memang bukan waktu yang sebentar. Seseorang bisa saja berubah—dan Kyuhyun juga bisa berubah. Di mata Sungmin, Kyuhyun tumbuh semakin tinggi dan dewasa. Itu mungkin sisi baiknya. Tetapi kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang sering menggoda dan melakukan skinship—dengan mudahnya—dengan seseorang membuatnya terlihat berubah sangat drastis. Awalnya Sungmin sangat senang bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang berubah, Kyuhyun masih menganggap dia dan Donghae sebagai sahabat baiknya. Tetapi entah sejak kapan Sungmin mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda setiap kali bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa memutuskan harus bersikap apa kepada Kyuhyun. Andai saja mereka tidak pernah berpisah. Atau andai saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah kembali. Entah mana yang lebih baik bagi Sungmin.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin sadar, mungkin Kyuhyun memang hanya bermaksud menggodanya seperti dia menggoda yang lainnya. Mungkin karena mereka sahabat, sehingga Kyuhyun sedikit mengistimewakannya. Mungkin Sungmin hanya terbawa suasana. Mungkin jika Sungmin bersikap seperti biasa perasaan aneh yang dirasakannya akan hilang. "Dan mungkin sekarang waktunya tidur dan melupakan semua ini," katanya pada diri sendiri. Besok pasti semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa, harapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Sekarang mau bayar utang balas reviewnya, yang review lewat akunnya, aku balas di akun masing-masing ya ^^ **

Review The Only Exception chap4

Aiyu Kie : update! _Jeongmal mianhae_ lama banget updatenya *deep bow*

Lee Eun Jae : _gomawo_ ^^ _jeongmal mianhae_ updatenya lama *deep bow*

dhianelf4ever : _gomawo_ ^^

Review The Only Exception chap3

Cho Miku : sudah dilanjutkan ^^ RnR lagi _ne_! _Kamsa_ ^^

anchofishy : kkk~ _kamsa_ ^^

Arit 291 Males log in : huhhu, padahal gampang kok cara ngeripiunya (sama kayak ripiu gak yang gak login di FFn) ^^

Guest : sudah dilanjutkan ^^ RnR lagi _ne_! _Kamsa_ ^^

Amandhharu0522 : kkk~ poor Sungmin dan Donghae. Iya, ya, Hyuk kok bisa gitu? -_-v nanti jawabannya akan muncul sendiri kok, baca aja sampai tamat, kkk~

Review The Only Exception chap2

sora tuing-tuing : aura yang berbeda? *ngintip aura abang Ikan* sudah dilanjutkan ^^ RnR lagi _ne_! _Kamsa_ ^^

kaguya : chwyn aja. Apa sekarang konfliknya sudah kelihatan? Sebenarnya konfliknya Hyukjae sendiri, hadeh, gimana ngejelasinnya ya u,u semoga Ka mengerti setelah membaca ff ini sampai tamat -_-v _kamsa_ ^^

anchofishy : kkk~ iya—mungkin -_-v

myfishychovy : sudah dilanjutkan ^^ RnR lagi _ne_! _Kamsa_ ^^

Snowonest : sudah dilanjutkan ^^ RnR lagi _ne_! _Kamsa_ ^^

kyukyu : sudah dilanjutkan, _mian_ tidak bisa update cepat ^^ RnR lagi _ne_! _Kamsa_ ^^

Amandhharu0522 : pasti, baca aja ffnya sampai selesai. Nanti bakalan dijelaskan kok ^^ _kamsa_ ^^

Review The Only Exception chap1

sora tuing-tuing : hehhe, cuma pake karakternya sedikit, sudah dilanjutkan ^^ RnR lagi _ne_! _Kamsa_ ^^

Kaguya : _annyeong_ ^^ Chwyn _imnida, bangapseumnida _*bow ^^ _mian _tidak bisa update cepat m(_ _)m

kyukyu : sudah dilanjutkan, _mian_ tidak bisa update cepat m(_ _)m RnR lagi _ne_! _Kamsa_ ^^

**Kota Daeng, 22-25062012**


	6. Cemburu?

**Chapter 6 is up ^^v**

**Happy reading ^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon**

**And all Super Junior member as themselves**

**Genre**

**Romance, Angst**

**Rated**

**T**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, Alternate Universe, OOC, alur lambat. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you want to flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

**"Apa kau sudah punya rencana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae menggeleng. "Well, di mana Sungmin? Sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya." Donghae kembali menggeleng.**

**.**

**"Aku heran dengan hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, Hae-_ah_?" tanya Hangeng saat Kyuhyun sudah menghilang di pintu.**

**.**

**"Aku merindukanmu, Min," teriak Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun terlihat mondar-mandir di kamarnya sambil melirik jam setiap beberapa menit sekali. Sudah lebih dari dua jam sejak Sungmin dan Donghae pergi ke café tempat Hyukjae bekerja. Mengingat sifat Hyukjae yang tertutup pada semua orang, dua jam adalah waktu yang cukup untuk mereka berkenalan—itupun kalau rencana mereka berjalan lancar. Tetapi sampai detik ini, Sungmin masih belum memberinya kabar. 'Apa rencananya berjalan lancar dan sekarang mereka sedang mengobrol sampai lupa waktu?' tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dia membayangkan akan ada dua _namja_ manis yang dirangkulnya ke kantin. Diambilnya sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas meja belajarnya. Memperlihatkan tiga orang _namja_ yang saling berangkulan dan tersenyum sangat lebar. Foto Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Donghae saat mereka berlibur ke pulau Jeju sepuluh tahun yang lalu. 'Hell, bagaimana bisa aku tidak memperhatikan kalau Sungmin _hyung_ memang sangat manis sejak kecil? Tapi seingatku Sungmin hyung bukan _namja_ yang lemah walaupun banyak orang yang menyangkanya anak perempuan.'

Kyuhyun teringat saat pertama kali Sungmin menyelamatkannya dari anak-anak nakal yang mencoba merebut PSPnya di taman. Waktu itu ada empat orang anak laki-laki dan dua orang di antaranya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari mereka. Walaupun Sungmin sama tidak tahunya dengan Kyuhyun dalam hal berkelahi, tetapi Sungmin tetap melawan mereka. Anak-anak nakal tersebut berhasil merebut PSP Kyuhyun dan mendorong Sungmin hingga kedua sikunya berdarah. Sejak saat itu, Sungmin belajar martial arts untuk menjaga Kyuhyun.

Sejak kecil Kyuhyun memang sakit-sakitan. Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Kepindahannya ke Amerika sekaligus untuk berobat. Kyuhyun bertekad bahwa saat kembali ke Korea, dia yang akan menjaga Sungmin. Tetapi sepertinya Sungmin tidak butuh perlindungannya. Sungmin selalu menolak tawaran Kyuhyun untuk membantunya. Mungkin dia menganggap dirinya masih selemah dulu. Walaupun Sungmin tumbuh menjadi _namja_ yang sangat manis untuk ukuran seorang _namja_, dia adalah ketua klub Tae Kwon Do di sekolahnya. Tidak ada satupun orang yang berani menggoda wajah manisnya selain dirinya. Kyuhyun kembali melirik jam. "Shit! Kenapa Sungmin belum memberi kabar?"

Kyuhyun mengambil iPhonenya dan mulai memencet nomor yang sudah dihapalnya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menelpon ke nomor yang sama, tetapi tidak pernah diangkat. Kyuhyun mengambil buku teleponnya dan mencari nomor rumah Sungmin. "_Yeoboseyo_," sapanya saat Sungmin akhirnya mengangkat teleponnya.

"…"

"Bagaimana, apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"…"

"Kau tidak memberi kabar sama sekali," jawab Kyuhyun.

"…"

"_Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu tidurmu," Kyuhyun merasa bersalah. "Kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok. Sleep tight and hope you have a nice dream about me," kata Kyuhyun setengah bercanda.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Hal ini memang tidak mengejutkannya. Justru Kyuhyun akan sangat terkejut kalau rencana mereka berhasil. 'Tapi kenapa Sungmin sepertinya sangat kesal?' tanyanya dalam hati. Kyuhyun memang bukan orang yang peka pada perasaan orang lain. Dia lebih memilih mempercayai akalnya daripada terbawa perasaan. Tetapi bahkan dirinya yang tidak peka ini bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Sungmin. Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin tidak bicara selepas dulu pada dirinya. Menghindari melakukan skinship yang bagi Kyuhyun hal wajar mengingat mereka bersahabat. Lagipula saat kecil mereka biasa tidur bersama sambil berangkulan. Dan saat bangun Sungmin akan memberinya ciuman selamat pagi.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali masa kecilnya. Menggali kenangan akan masa yang pernah mereka lalui bersama. Donghae sendiri tetap bersikap seperti Donghae yang dikenalnya. Berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Sungmin. Mungkin dia pernah melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung Sungmin. Atau mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin selama dia pergi. Tiga tahun memang bukan waktu yang singkat. Bahkan dalam sehari seseorang bisa berubah, siapa yang tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi dalam waktu tiga tahun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kuduga ini pasti akan sulit," kata Siwon pasrah setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Donghae.

"Ini mustahil," kata Yesung putus asa.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan kalian, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah," kata Kyuhyun yakin. "Bagaimana denganmu, Donghae-_ah_?"

"Kalian berdua benar-benar suka padanya, ya?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta padanya," jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya," jawab Donghae sekenanya. Bohong. Sebenarnya Donghae juga tidak tahu pasti apa yang diinginkannya. Tetapi dia memang berharap setidaknya mereka bisa berteman. Kyuhyun memandangnya skeptis.

"Really? Bukankah kau yang selalu jadi malaikat pelindungya!" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kau bahkan menyuruh kami berhenti mengganggunya," komentar Siwon setuju.

"Mengganggunya tidak akan membuat kita dekat dengannya. Hyukjae malah akan semakin tidak suka pada kita," aku Donghae.

"Apa kau sudah punya rencana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Donghae menggeleng. "Well, di mana Sungmin? Sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya." Donghae kembali menggeleng.

"I gotta go!" kata Kyuhyun sambil beranjak meninggalkan kantin.

"Aku heran dengan hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, Hae-_ah_?" tanya Hangeng saat Kyuhyun sudah menghilang di pintu.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu," jawab Donghae.

"Bukankah kalian bersahabat? Lagipula Sungmin kan sepupumu, Hae-_ah_," kata Hangeng tidak puas dengan jawaban Donghae.

"Dari dulu mereka memang paling dekat. Tapi semenjak Kyuhyun pulang dari Amerika hubungan mereka sedikit renggang. Dan Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang itu. Aku rasa Sungmin hanya belum terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang," jelas Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari sekarang, Hae-_ah_. Memang seperti apa dia dulunya?" tanya Zhoumi penasaran.

"Emm… aku harap Kyuhyun tidak marah aku memberitahukan ini pada kalian. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun sering sakit-sakitan. Fisiknya lemah. Well, Sungmin yang selalu menjaganya—menjaga kami berdua tepatnya—karena aku juga payah dalam hal itu. Sungmin bahkan memutuskan untuk belajar martial arts karena Kyuhyun. Sekarang Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah jadi kuat dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Sungmin masih memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti dulu, mungkin karena itulah mereka tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa satu sama lain," jawab Donghae.

"Benarkah?" Zhoumi masih tidak percaya.

"Menarik," gumam Hangeng. Siwon mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah berkata—entahlah.

"Apa Kyuhyun juga suka menjahili orang sejak kecil? Kalau fisik bisa berubah, apalagi di Amerika pengobatannya lebih maju, tapi sifat?" tanya Yesung yang paling sering jadi korban kejahilan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau itu aku kurang tahu. Selain tidak pernah memanggilku dan Sungmin _hyung_—walaupun kami berbeda dua tahun—Kyuhyun jarang menjahiliku," jawab Donghae.

"Mungkin karena pergaulannya di Amerika sana," tebak Yesung.

"Hahha, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _hyung_. Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar memaksudkannya," hibur Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian kemarin, semakin banyak yang memperhatikan Hyukjae. Ke manapun dia berada—di lingkungan sekolah—orang-orang selalu memandangnya, entah sekedar mencuri pandang ataupun memandanginya terang-terangan. Saat Hyukjae melewati mereka, dia bisa mendengar orang-orang tersebut membicarakannya. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mencegah hal tersebut. Hyukjae hanya harus bersabar sebentar lagi. Hyukjae melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat favoritnya—atap sekolah. Karena istri guru olahraganya sedang melahirkan dan tidak ada guru olahraga yang bisa menggantikannya, jam kedua di kelas Hyukjae kosong.

Tidak ada siswa yang suka ke atap sekolah sejauh ini. Mereka lebih suka berkeliaran di koridor kelas, lapangan olahraga, atau kantin daripada di atap gedung sekolah yang sepi. Bersaing menjadi the center of point oleh tuntutan kelas sosial mereka. Lagipula apa hal menarik yang bisa terjadi di atap sekolah? Siapa yang akan memperhatikanmu di tempat sesepi itu? Hyukjae baru menutup matanya saat dirasakannya ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Menghalangi sinar matahari yang memang sedikit mengenai kepalanya. Dengan malas dibukanya matanya.

Dilihatnya Donghae sedang berdiri sambil membawa dua bungkus susu kotak. Ditawarkannya satu untuk Hyukjae, tetapi seperti biasa Hyukjae mengabaikannya. Donghae beralih duduk di samping Hyukjae. Dia meletakkan susu kotak yang dibawanya di antara dirinya dan Hyukjae. Donghae kini mulai terbiasa dengan penolakan Hyukjae. Lagipula Hyukjae juga sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan keberadaannya. Hyukjae kembali melanjutkan acara tidur siangnya. Donghae memasang headsetnya dan mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun dari iPhone 4 miliknya. Donghae memandang Hyukjae yang sudah menutup matanya kembali sambil tersenyum senang. Dia memutuskan untuk ikut memejamkan matanya. 'Lumayan,' batinnya.

Hyukjae sendiri tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan _namja_ yang sedang berbaring di sampingnya selama _namja_ tersebut tidak mengganggunya. Lagipula _namja_ di sebelahnya adalah Donghae. Hyukjae lebih memilih Donghae mengikutinya daripada menghadapi kelakuan konyol _namja_ lain di sekolahnya. Untuk sebuah alasan yang Hyukjae tidak tahu apa, dia merasa aman saat Donghae ada di dekatnya.

Donghae terbangun sendirian di atap sekolah. Dilihatnya Hyukjae sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. _Namja_ itu juga tidak mengambil susu kotak yang diberikannya. 'Shit! Jam berapa ini?' Donghae melirik jam tangannya. Beruntung Donghae bangun saat bel—yang menandakan waktu istirahat sudah habis—berbunyi. Setelah merenggangkan badannya, Donghae turun dan berjalan ke toilet lantai tiga. Dibasuhnya wajahnya agar kantuknya hilang sebelum kembali ke kelasnya. Dilihatnya Hyukjae sudah duduk di bangkunya. Hyukjae bahkan tidak melihat kepadanya saat dia masuk ke kelas dan ditegur karena terlambat. 'Aku belum menyerah padamu, Hyukjae. Suatu hari kau akan memandangku dan tersenyum.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Tanpa melihat siapa yang bertanya Sungmin sudah tahu kalau itu Kyuhyun. Sungmin berbalik dan mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa Donghae belum memberitahu—?" tanya Sungmin yang langsung dipotong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Donghae sudah mengatakan semuanya," jawab Kyuhyun.

"So, what else?" tanya Sungmin kesal.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah duduk di samping Sungmin. Diambilnya beberapa kerikil dan mulai melemparkannya ke danau buatan yang ada di hadapannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada."

"Lalu untuk apa kau membuang waktumu dua jam duduk sendirian di bawah pohon? Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil menunjuk danau di hadapannya dengan anggukan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada. Pergilah!" jawab Sungmin.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti. Dia memandang Kyuhyun dari samping.

"Aku merasa kau menjauhiku," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin sendiri, tapi bukan berarti aku menjauhimu," kata Sungmin.

"Bukan hari ini saja, tapi semenjak aku pulang—"

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kau bicarakan. Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar ingin sendiri," potong Sungmin. Dia segera berdiri dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memegang lengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun paling tidak suka menghadapi hal-hal yang tidak dimengertinya seperti alasan Sungmin menjauhinya. Kyuhyun lebih memilih ditantang untuk bermain Starcraft lima level dalam waktu satu jam daripada memikirkan perasaan tidak menentu yang kini tengah dirasakannya. Kalau Sungmin tidak mau menjelaskan apa-apa, Kyuhyun tidak tahu lagi harus bertanya pada siapa.

"Kyu, please," mohon Sungmin. Kyuhyun meraih Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. "Kyu—"

"Sebentar saja, Min. Biarkan seperti ini," pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak tahu harus bersikap apa kepada Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah pergi, mereka akan tumbuh bersama, dan Sungmin pasti akan dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Sebelum situasi ini menjadi lebih canggung, Sungmin melepaskan kedua lengan Kyuhyun yang sedang memeluknya dan berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membiarkannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Min," teriak Kyuhyun. Sungmin mendengarnya, tetapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak berbalik. Dia terus berjalan meninggalkan danau tersebut. Perasaannya terlalu rumit untuk menanggapi pernyataan Kyuhyun barusan. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sampai dia menghilang di koridor kelas dengan pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan langkah Hyukjae dengan menghalangi jalannya. Kyuhyun ingin memastikan Hyukjae baik-baik saja setelah kejadian kemarin. Hyukjae hanya memandang Kyuhyun bosan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau dan teman-temanmu berhenti menggangguku, aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Hyukjae.

"Listen, we never mean to disturb you. Kami hanya ingin berteman denganmu, Hyukkie," kata Kyuhyun.

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku Hyukkie!" kata Hyukjae acuh. Dia berjalan melewati Kyuhyun.

'Shit!' Kenapa semua _namja_ cantik di sekolah ini seolah-olah bersekutu menolakku?' keluhnya dalam hati. Dengan gontai Kyuhyun menyeret langkahnya menuju gedung olahraga. Hari ini Kyuhyun ada jadwal latihan basket bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau dari mana saja, Mr. Cho?" tanya Zhoumi saat Kyuhyun muncul di pintu.

"Memastikan tidak ada satupun siswa yang lupa dia berikan pesonanya," sindir Yesung.

"Aku baru saja ditolak Hyukkie," jawab Kyuhyun tidak semangat.

"Lagi?"

"Hahha, memang apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Siwon.

"Sebuah ucapan terima kasih mungkin. Atau setidaknya sebuah senyuman."

"Jangan berharap terlalu banyak, Kyuhyun-_ah_," kata Siwon sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Hae-_ah_?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lumayan," jawab Donghae.

"Lumayan? Aku mau cerita lengkapnya!" tuntut Yesung. Donghae pun menceritakan kejadian saat jam olahraga di atap sekolah.

"Apa kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu? Apanya yang lumayan?" tanya Yesung sarkastik setelah Donghae selesai dengan ceritanya.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung, Hae-_ah_. Aku bahkan diusir oleh mereka berdua," komentar Kyuhyun.

"Beruntung? Mereka berdua? Kalian berdua sama saja," komentar Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Hahha, tentu saja kau tidak akan mengerti hal-hal seperti ini, Yesung _hyung_. Lebih baik kau menggunakan otakmu untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya kau lulus tahun ini," kata Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Ya_, kau!" teriak Yesung sambil memukul melempari Kyuhyun dengan bola basket yang dipegangnya. Kyuhyun menghindar sambil tertawa-tawa. Yesung tidak tinggal diam, dia segera berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?" tanya Hangeng yang baru saja datang.

"Kau dari mana saja, _hyung_?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku ada meeting," jawabnya sambil memberikan pandangan kalian-tahulah.

"Kau hebat, _hyung_," kata Siwon bangga.

"Apa?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ya, kau bisa membuat klienmu menerima situasimu yang harus menjalankan perusahaan dari Korea melalui teleconference dengan hasil yang sama bagusnya," jawab Siwon panjang lebar.

"Hahha, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku hanya menyesuaikan diri dan beruntung klienku yang satu ini mau mengerti," jelas Hangeng.

"Hei, hei, Kyuhyun-_ah_, Yesung _hyung_, sampai kapan kalian mau bermain-main? Ayo latihan!" kata Siwon mengingatkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyukjae membesarkan volume headphone yang dipakainya saat dua orang anak sekolahan duduk di sampingnya. Hyukjae tahu mereka berasal dari sekolah yang sama dilihat dari seragam yang mereka gunakan. Mereka berdua juga sepertinya mengenali Hyukjae. Terbukti mereka berdua berbisik-bisik sambil melirik Hyukjae sesekali. Hyukjae memilih mengabaikannya. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan naik ke bus pertama yang datang. Tetapi sepertinya kali ini Hyukjae lebih terkenal dari yang dia tahu. Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuat semua siswa penasaran pada sosoknya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang anti sosial seperti dirinya bisa menarik perhatian para idola di sekolah mereka.

"Kau Hyukjae, kan?" sapa seorang di antara mereka.

"Hei, kami bicara padamu tahu!" kata yang satu kesal karena diabaikan.

"Benar-benar sombong. Aku heran kenapa banyak yang suka padanya," kata siswa yang menyapa tadi.

"Iya, sudahlah. Jessica benar, dia hanya mengincar siswa kaya dan popular di sekolah. Pura-pura cuek, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya sampai bisa membuat mereka menyukainya," cibir yang lain. Temannya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. Mereka memberikan pandangan tajam dan meremehkan pada Hyukjae sebelum naik ke bus.

Hyukjae masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan walaupun samar-samar. 'Hahha, kalau saja kita bisa berganti posisi, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikan posisiku pada kalian,' tawanya miris. Hyukjae memandang keramaian jalanan di hadapannya. Bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat siswa di sekolahnya iri padanya. Padahal setengah dari mereka membencinya dan yang lain mengganggunya. Sementara Hyukjae sendiri lebih suka mereka mengabaikannya.

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae sangat ingin Donghae ada di sini bersamanya. _Namja_ itu hanya akan duduk di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Dan Hyukjae tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun karena kehadiran Donghae memberinya rasa aman. Sekarang Hyukjae harus memblokir pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya sekuat tenaga. Kepalanya terasa berat dan Hyukjae merasa bumi berputar-putar di sekelilingnya. Hyukjae terjatuh dari duduknya. Tetapi sebelum Hyukjae pingsan, dia berkhayal melihat Donghae memeluknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

Yang review lewat akunnya, aku balas di akun masing-masing ya ^^

Review The Only Exception chap5

Jung : :D

Lee Eun In : hehhe, gitu deh :p _ne_~ _kamsa_^^

KID : _jinjja_? _Kamsahamnida_^^ wkwk, init uh dah ada plotnya dan aku dah bikinin sampai berchapter-chapter jadi susah buat masukin karakter baru ^^v tapi boleh juga tuh, hehhe

anchofishy : wkwk, tau tuh Kyu-_-a _kamsa_^^

Elfishy : hohho, _mianhae_ lama banget updatenya *bow*

saranghaehyukkie : iya nih, pada gak peka-_-a _ne_~ _kamsa_^^

cassanova indah : gak tahan?

Guest : pengennya gitu tapi bener-bener gak sempat .v ini juga kalau mau update jadi mikir gak usah diupdate aja kali ya, soalnya pasti udah pada lupa -_-a _kamsa_^^

dhianelf4ever : _ne_~ sungmin dan donghae fighting ^o^)9 _kamsa_^^

shizu indah : this is it^^

lee maria : nih lanjutannya~^^

Lee Eun Jae : lanjut~

**Kota Daeng, 2306-02072012**


	7. Tiba-Tiba

**Chap7 is up '-')/ semoga gak ada yang lumutan nungguinnya^^v**

**Happy reading^^**

**Disclaimer**

**All casts belong to God and themselves but the ff is pure belong to me**

**Cast**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Kim Youngwoon as Lee Youngwoon**

**And all Super Junior member as themselves**

**Genre**

**Romance, Angst**

**Rated**

**T**

**Warning**

**Yaoi, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, Boy x Boy, Alternate Universe, OOC, alur lambat. I had warn you, so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASHING! NO FANWAR! If you want to flame, just flame the story and use nice words, I'll take the blame.**

**Summary**

"**Aku sudah mengambil keputusan dan aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya," jawab Yesung.**

"**Keputusan yang bodoh," sindir Kyuhyun.**

**.**

"**Aku tidak percaya kau bisa setenang itu, Kyuhyun-**_**ah**_**. Kau bilang kau mencintainya, apa seperti ini reaksi orang yang jatuh cinta?" tanya Donghae sinis.**

"**Kau sendiri bereaksi berlebihan untuk ukuran seseorang yang hanya ingin berteman dengannya," balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah sinisnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yesung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Latihan basket hari ini benar-benar menguras tenaganya. Yesung mengeluarkan segenap kemampuannya dalam latihan tadi. Berusaha—setidaknya—unggul dalam salah satu bidang. Tetapi sekeras apapun dia berusaha, tetap saja dia tidak bisa mengalahkan kehebatan Hangeng, Siwon, dan Donghae dalam bermain basket. Di dalam timnya, Yesung memang mempunyai kemampuan standar dalam bermain basket.

Yesung dimasukkan dalam timpun merupakan suatu keberuntungan. Dia masih ingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu saat dirinya terpilih menjadi salah satu pemain yang akan bermain untuk tim sekolah. Yesung tidak pernah berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Siwon—sang kapten—dan mentraktir teman-teman setimnya selama seminggu makan siang di restoran milik keluarganya. Banyak orang yang meragukan keputusan Siwon. Walaupun Yesung waktu itu ikut tes bersama yang lainnya. Banyak yang bilang dia terpilih karena kedekatannya dengan sang kapten dan tim inti lainnya.

Yesung memang berusaha keras selama ini mengimbangi peningkatan kemampuan teman-temannya yang lain. tetapi sepertinya Kyuhyun benar, dia memang bodoh dalam segala hal. Tidak ada alasan lain teman-temannya memanggilnya _hyung_ selain karena dia memang yang paling tua di antara mereka. Baik itu tua dalam artian yang sebenarnya maupun tua dalam artian yang lainnya. Karena terlalu sibuk berlatih untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya dalam bermain basket, Yesung ketinggalan pelajaran. Yesung tidak bisa membagi waktunya dengan baik untuk latihan dan belajar, akibatnya dia tinggal kelas tahun kemarin. Dan sekarang bersama Donghae, Siwon, Zhoumi, dan Sungmin naik ke kelas tiga. Padahal dia adalah senior mereka.

"_Yeoboseyo_," sapa Yesung saat Hangeng mengangkat teleponnya.

"…"

"Kau sedang apa? Apa kau sibuk?" tanyanya.

"…"

"Aku sedang berpikir. Dan…" Yesung menggantung kalimatnya.

"…"

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari tim."

"…"

"Kau tahu kan, sebentar lagi kita ujian. Dan aku tidak bisa membagi waktuku untuk bermain basket dan belajar. Aku tidak mau mengecewakan orangtuaku lagi," jelas Yesung.

"…"

"_Yeoboseyo_, _yeobo—_" terdengar suara tut tut tut dari seberang telepon. Yesung melirik jam di ponselnya. Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum Hangeng tiba. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi lebih dulu.

Berbeda dengan Hangeng—yang juga seangkatan dengannya, tetapi sama-sama baru kelas tiga. Hangeng terpaksa mengambil cuti setahun karena ayahnya meninggal. Dia satu-satunya anak laki-laki di keluarganya. Sementara adiknya perempuan dan masih bersekolah. Hangeng harus mengambil alih kepemimpinan perusahaan untuk mencegah isu penjualan perusahaan oleh para pemegang saham karena meninggalnya ayahnya. Hangeng harus berjuang keras untuk meyakinkan mereka akan kemampuannya.

Setahun bukan waktu yang cukup untuk itu, tetapi beruntungnya ayah Zhoumi mau membantunya dengan jalan membeli beberapa saham yang dijual pemiliknya karena tidak percaya pada kemampuan Hangeng. Dengan bantuan dari ayah Zhoumi, perusahaannya bisa tetap berjalan dan dia berhasil mendapat kepercayaan dari beberapa pemegang saham lainnya. Walaupun kadang Hangeng masih harus bolak-balik Cina-Korea untuk menghadiri rapat direksi ataupun meeting dengan klien yang menuntut kehadirannya, selebihnya dia bisa menjalankan perusahaannya melalui teleconference.

Selain pintar, Hangeng juga sangat loyal dalam berteman. Dan dia juga bukan orang yang sombong. Kerja keras membuatnya sadar tidak ada orang yang sempurna bahkan jika ia memiliki segalanya dari lahir. Segala sesuatu butuh perjuangan untuk membuatnya sempurna. Oleh karena itu, semua teman-temannya segan kepadanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun yang paling jahil di antara mereka jarang menjadikan Hangeng korban keusilannya. Ditambah lagi, Hangeng cukup dewasa untuk seumurannya.

Hangeng baru saja memeriksa laporan yang dikirimkan sekretarisnya saat ponselnya berdering. 'Yesung? Tumben dia menelpon,' pikirnya. Hangeng langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Yoboseyo_," sapa Hangeng.

"…"

"_Anni, waeyo_?"

"…"

"Dan?"

"…"

"_Mwo_? Tapi kenapa?"

"…"

"Tunggu," Hangeng menghela nafasnya, "aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan membicarakan ini dengan yang lain." Hanggeng menutup teleponnya dan segera menghubungi teman-temannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Siwon-_ah_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae baru saja selesai latihan basket. Dia melihat jam tangannya. Masih jam setengah empat sore. 'Hyukkie pasti masih ada di halte bus,' pikirnya. Sepertinya dia mau mengamati Hyukjae dari seberang jalan—lagi. Walaupun akhir-akhir ini Hyukjae bisa dibilang mulai menerima kehadirannya, Donghae belum berani mengikuti Hyukjae ke manapun. Mungkin saja Hyukjae akan risih dan kembali menjauhinya. Tetapi Donghae tetap memutuskan untuk menemani Hyukjae pulang nanti malam. Tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh begitu, Hae-_ah_?" tanya Siwon.

"_Anniya_," jawab Donghae dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tahu," kata Kyuhyun yakin.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae dan Siwon.

"Kau pasti baru mendapat kabar dari ayahmu, kalau Raja Duyung menerima lamaranmu untuk menikahi salah satu putrinya," jawab Kyuhyun serius.

"_Ya_, kau saja sana yang menikah dengan Putri Duyung!" kata Donghae tidak terima.

"Hahha~" Kyuhyun hanya tertawa menanggapinya. "Sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan diundang ke Atlantis," tambahnya.

Donghae mengabaikannya. Bukan sekali ini Kyuhyun menggodanya dengan lelucon putri duyung. Disambarnya tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan latihan.

"Aku duluan," pamit Donghae.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda, Hae-_ah_," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku hanya ada urusan lain. Sampai jumpa besok," jelas Donghae.

Dongahe tidak berniat menyembunyikan alasannya menemui Hyukjae kepada teman-temannya. Donghae hanya tidak mau mereka mengganggu Hyukjae dan membuatnya bertambah kesal kepada mereka. Apalagi Kyuhyun, dia pasti tidak tahan tidak menggoda Hyukjae saat _namja_ itu ada di hadapannya. Donghae berharap bisa melihat senyum Hyukjae secara tidak sengaja—kalau dia bisa tersenyum—saat dia mengamatinya dari jauh.

Halte bus tempat Hyukjae tidak jauh dari sekolah. Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko buku dan masuk ke dalamnya. Dari jendela toko buku tersebut, Donghae bisa melihat Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di halte bus sambil mendengarkan musik—mungkin—dari headphone yang terpasang di telinganya. Di sebelahnya duduk dua orang siswa teman sekelas Yesung. Sepertinya mereka berusaha mengajak Hyukjae mengobrol, tetapi Hyukjae mengabaikannya. Donghae bisa melihat ekspresi kesal yang terpasang di wajah keduanya.

Tidak lama kemudian sebuah bus datang. Kedua siswa tadi naik. Setelah bus kembali berjalan, Donghae segera berlari keluar. Hyukjae kini memegang kepalanya yang—sepertinya—sakit. Tidak dipedulikannya bunyi klakson dan umpatan yang dilontarkan para pengemudi motor dan mobil yang terganggu karena Donghae yang menyeberang sembarangan. Beruntung dia bisa tiba di seberang tepat waktu dan menangkap tubuh Hyukjae yang terjatuh sebelum menyentuh tanah.

Hyukjae pingsan di pelukannya. Donghae segera mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dan berteriak untuk menghentikan para pengguna jalan agar dia bisa membawa Hyukjae dengan selamat ke mobilnya. Donghae membaringkan tubuh Hyukjae pelan-pelan di jok belakangnya. Dia berpikir agak lama sebelum memutuskan akan membawa Hyukjae ke mana. Hyukjae mungkin pingsan karena lelah atau kurang darah—mengingat dia bekerja sampai tengah malam. Dan Donghae bisa saja membawanya ke rumahnya. Tetapi dia memutuskan untuk membawa Hyukjae ke rumah sakit. Donghae ingin memastikan keadaan Hyukjae baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hangeng-_ah_, aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik, kita tidak perlu—" mulai Yesung.

"Kita akan membicarakannya saat semuanya sudah berkumpul," potong Hangeng.

"Apa aku memang sebodoh itu sampai aku tidak bisa membuat keputusan sendiri?" tanya Yesung tersinggung.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar. Dan aku akan membuktikannya, jadi tunggulah sebentar lagi," jawab Hangeng.

Yesung menghela nafasnya pasrah. Bagaimanapun dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya dan kali ini tidak ada yang bisa merubah keputusannya. Atau selamanya dia akan tergantung kepada teman-temannya untuk memutuskan apa yang terbaik untuknya. Yesung hanya ingin membuktikan kepada orang lain bahwa dia mampu melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

"Maaf aku terlambat _hyung_, _appa_ku baru saja pulang dari Amerika," kata Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-_ah_, yang lain juga belum datang," kata Hangeng.

"Hei, Yesung _hyung_! Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Hangeng memberinya tatapan jangan-mengganggunya. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Kita akan membicarakannya kalau semua sudah datang," jawab Hangeng.

Tidak lama kemudian, Siwon dan Zhoumi juga datang. Mereka mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat ketiga temannya. Kyuhyun terlihat bosan setengah mati dan terus memainkan sendoknya tanpa berniat menggunakannya. Yesung menekuk wajahnya di meja bertumpukan kedua tangannya. Hangeng terlihat paling santai dengan menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi dan meletakkan lengan kanannya di sandaran kursi yang diduduki Yesung. Dia sedang memandangi keramaian di luar lewat dinding kaca.

"Ehem," Zhoumi berdehem, "apa kami ketinggalan pestanya?" tanyanya setengah bercanda.

"Kalian semua sudah datang, duduklah. Di mana Donghae?" tanya Hangeng saat melihat hanya Siwon dan Zhoumi yang datang. Semua—kecuali Yesung—memandang Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak menghubunginya," Kyuhyun memandang Hangeng, "aku pikir Hangeng _hyung_ yang melakukannya—"

"Kau kan sahabatnya," kata Zhoumi menyalahkan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian juga sahabatnya. Bukankah kita semua begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Tapi kau yang paling dekat—" Zhoumi baru akan membalas, tetapi Hangeng memotongnya.

"Baiklah, biar aku yang menghubunginya," kata Hangeng menghindari perdebatan. "_Yeoboseyo_, Hae-_ah_."

"…"

"Eodigayo?"

"…"

"Kau sakit?"

"…"

"Apa orangtuamu yang sakit?"

"…"

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Kalau begitu, datanglah kemari. Semua sudah berkumpul di tempat biasa."

"…"

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan, Hae-_ah_."

"…"

"_Ne_, _mian_, Hae-_ah_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae benar, Hyukjae kelelahan akibat kurang darah. Makannya juga tidak teratur, dan dari hasil pemeriksaan dokter, Hyukjae hanya memakan _ramyun_ saja selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Kata dokter, Hyukjae harus diinfus untuk mendapatkan tambahan nutrisi dan istirahat total selama beberapa hari agar kesehatannya pulih. Dokter juga meminta Donghae untuk menjaga pola makan Hyukjae dan memastikannya memakan makanan yang seimbang. Donghae kini menunggui Hyukjae yang belum sadar.

Saat ponselnya berdering, Donghae baru sadar belum mengabari teman-temannya. Mereka memang tidak akrab dengan Hyukjae, tetapi Donghae yakin teman-temannya cukup peduli dengan orang lain.

"_Yeoboseyo_," sapanya.

"…"

"Aku sedang di rumah sakit," jawabnya.

"…"

"_Anni, nan gwaenchanayo_."

"…"

"_Anni_, Hyukjae pingsan dan aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ada apa, _hyung_?"

"…"

"_Ne_, tapi dia belum sadar. Aku sedang menungguinya."

"…"

"Apa aku harus datang?"

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti, aku akan segera ke sana."

"…"

Donghae memandang Hyukjae yang masih tertidur. Dengan berat hati Donghae terpaksa harus meninggalkannya. Sepertinya ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan dengan teman-temannya.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Sungmin-_ah_. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Mwo_? Tapi kenapa, Yesung _hyung_?" tanya Donghae.

"Sebentar lagi kita ujian, aku ingin fokus belajar," jawab Yesung.

"We are all too!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Lagipula ini tahun terakhir kita, kita tidak mungkin mengikuti pertandingan besar. Jadi tidak masalah kan, kalau aku keluar?"

"Justru karena itu _hyung_, kenapa harus sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kyuhyun benar, Sungie-_ah_. Kenapa harus keluar?" kali ini Hangeng yang bertanya.

"Apa kalian lupa kenapa aku tinggal kelas tahun kemarin? Aku tidak bisa membagi waktuku antara belajar dan bermain basket," kata Yesung sedih mengingat kejadian tahun lalu.

"Kau pikir kami hanya akan bermain basket dan lulus ujian? Kami juga harus belajar, _hyung_, dan kita bisa belajar bersama," kata Siwon menenangkan.

"Ya, Kyuhyun bisa menyusun jadwal belajar bersama untuk kita," usul Zhoumi.

"Tidak masalah," kata Kyuhyun setuju. "Well, the problem fix, waktunya mengunjungi uri Hyukkie di rumah sakit."

"Guys—" panggil Yesung.

"Sebaiknya kita membeli buah," kata Zhoumi.

"Dan bunga," tambah Kyuhyun.

"—GUYS!" semuanya menoleh ke arah Yesung, "Aku tetap akan keluar," kata Yesung keras kepala.

"_Mwo_? What the hell!" umpat Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" tegur Hangeng. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Kali ini apa lagi, Sungie-_ah_?"

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan dan aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya," jawab Yesung.

"Keputusan yang bodoh," sindir Kyuhyun.

"Dan sejak kapan aku jadi lebih pintar?" tanya Yesung marah.

"Oleh karena itu, kau harus mendengarkan kami!" jawab Kyuhyun emosi.

"Aku tidak mungkin bertanya pada kalian apa yang harus kulakukan seumur hidupku! Aku juga ingin membuat keputusan sendiri," balas Yesung.

"Tidak ada yang bermaksud mengatur hidupmu Yesung _hyung_, tapi kau tidak perlu keluar dari tim," kata Siwon. Siwon merasa gagal sebagai kapten kalau sampai Yesung benar-benar keluar dari tim. Tiba-tiba Sungmin datang dengan berlari.

"Sungmin-_ah_, kenapa kau ada di sini, bukankah—"

"Hyukjae kabur," kata Sungmin cepat.

"_Mwo_? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu menjaganya? Sekarang dia di mana?" tanya Donghae bertubi-tubi.

"Aku-aku menungguinya di rumah sakit. Saat dia bangun, dia langsung pergi. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu dia di mana," jelas Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencarinya dan malah ke sini?" tanya Donghae frustasi.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya di mana, Hae-_ah_," jawab Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau harus mengelilingi Seoul untuk mencarinya. Kenapa kau masih di sini? Cepat cari dia!" teriak Donghae panik.

"Kau tidak perlu berteriak pada Sungmin, Hae-_ah_," protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu kan dia sedang sakit. Bagaimana—?"

"Aku akan segera mencarinya," kata Sungmin akhirnya.

"_Anni_, biar aku yang mencarinya," Donghae menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

"Tapi kita belum selesai, Hae-_ah_. Kita bisa mencarinya bersama-sama kalau—" kata Siwon mencoba menahan Donghae.

"_Mian_, aku harus pergi sekarang," potong Donghae.

"Siwon benar Hae-_ah_, aku yakin Hyukkie baik-baik saja. Dia pasti pulang ke rumahnya," kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya kau bisa setenang itu, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Kau bilang kau mencintainya, apa seperti ini reaksi orang yang jatuh cinta?" tanya Donghae sinis.

"Kau sendiri bereaksi berlebihan untuk ukuran seseorang yang hanya ingin berteman dengannya," balas Kyuhyun tidak kalah sinisnya.

"Pergilah!" kata Yesung.

"_Mian_, Yesung _hyung_," kata Donghae sebelum meninggalkan cafe tersebut.

"Aku juga ingin pulang. Sampai jumpa besok, _gomawo_," pamit Yesung.

"Donghae-_ah_, Yesung _hyung_, _chakkaman_," panggil Siwon.

"Aku juga permisi," pamit Sungmin.

"Biar aku mengantarmu," kata Kyuhyun.

"_Anni_, tidak perlu. Sebaiknya kau menyusul Donghae," kata Sungmin mengingatkan.

"Aku akan menyusulnya setelah mengantarkanmu," kata Kyuhyun final. Sungmin tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tetapi dia mengikuti Kyuhyun keluar. "_Mian_, Siwon-_ah_, Hangeng _hyung_, kami pergi dulu," pamit Kyuhyun.

Siwon memandang pasrah kepergian teman-temannya. Hangeng menepuk bahunya, "Jangan khawatir, kita masih bisa membahas ini besok," katanya memberi semangat.

"_Gomawo hyung_, sebaiknya kita juga pulang," kata Siwon.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Zhoumi-_ah_?" tanya Hangeng.

"Aku ikut denganmu saja, _hyung_," jawab Zhoumi. Mereka meninggalkan café tersebut bersama-sama.

Sebenarnya Siwon juga khawatir dengan keadaan Hyukjae. Tetapi situasi yang dihadapinya sekarang membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir. Walaupun Yesung benar, tim mereka tidak akan menghadapi pertandingan besar selama sisa tahun ini, tetapi tetap saja keputusannya untuk keluar tidak bisa diterimanya. Siwon harus memikirkan cara untuk membujuk Yesung agar merubah keputusannya besok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Semua **_**review**_** aku balas di sini ya, maaf, gak sempat balas satu-satu lewat akun masing-masing ^^v yang ngerasa masih kurang puas sama balasan ripiunya silakan PM ya^^**

Anonymouss: hahha, malah kepengen jadi hyukjae, tapi kalau ada _namja_ kayak donghae yang selalu perhatian mau mau aja deh :p okok, tapi chap ini ripiu lagi ya^^ _kamsa^^_

iss sie jewels: lanjut~ _cheonmaneyo_^^

Elfishy: hehhe, artinya "satu-satunya pengecualian" mianhae aku kurang pandai jabarin sesuatu, jadi adanya tiap chap pendek-pendek. Tapi aku memang harus potong di sini karena tiap chap ada ide pokok sendiri yang harus aku kembangin, jadi ya, gitu deh^^v semoga chap ini lebih kerasa feelnya. _Kamsa_^^

looaaa: eh? _kamsa_^^

dhian930715ELF: hehhe, iya, kamu dah punya akun ya sekarang, seingat aku dulu ripiu gak pake akun. Wahh, ripiunya dari awal lagi *peluk2 _kamsa_^^

dekdes: _gwaenchana_^^ ripiu lagi ya, _kamsa_^^

pumpkinsparkyumin: hehhe, suka gak ya '-')? Lanjut~ _kamsa_^^

lyndaariezz: ohh, Lee Eun In, dah punya akun atau akunnya baru dipakai? Hehhe, dah baca kan, beneran donghae yang meluk. _Kamsa_^^

Lee Eun Jae: hehhe, iya, donghae beneran. FIGHTING! _Kamsa_^^

MissELFVIP: pingsan

GaemGyu92: hohho iya, donghae. _Kamsa_^^

nurulputri: fighting~ abang ikan! _Kamsa_^^

Arit291: aku juga yang lama updet. _Kamsa_^^

lee maria: _gomawo_~ dah tungguin *deep bow* lanjutttt~! _Kamsa_^^

boo young: wahh, diripiu dari awal *peluk2 lanjutttttttt~! _Kamsa_^^

anchofishy: hehhe, capek kali hyukjae ngehadapain fansnya *digetok* iya donghae ada di situ. _Kamsa_^^

**Oh iya, untuk percakapan di telepon, tanda "…" itu ada kalimatnya. Tapi mungkin di chap sebelum atau sesudahnya, tapi biasanya aku satuin kok dalam satu chapter. Perhatikan saja siapa yang menelpon^^v semoga dimengerti, hehhe^^v**

**Kota Daeng, 02-05072012**


End file.
